Betrayal
by MoonLightning
Summary: The jewel has been gathered and Naraku has been defeated who's Kagome's new enemy though?? sess/kag pairing
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. so don't sue or I send Fluffy on you o  
  
Prologue  
  
She was stuck in the past, the well broke after the battle with Naraku. Everyone in the group had been there. Kouga and even Sesshomaru came for it. The battle was long but they won in the end. Kouga gave her his jewel shards and with hers and Naraku's she could complete it. Though she was a bit sad by the fact that meant if she could complete it Sango's little brother had really died this time. When she had commented on this to Sango she just said it was good he could rest now without being controlled.   
  
She purified the jewels and put them together to form the whole of the Shikon no Tama and gave it to Inuyasha as she said she would.   
  
She could still remember it clearly. Behind her and Inuyasha from where they stood deep in the forest so they could talk in peace, Miroku danced wildly yelling it's gone! It's gone!! then rushing up to Sango asking her to marry him and the blushing girl nodding in agreement.   
  
She had laughed as she handed the jewel to her once love. He smiled at her as he took it and made his wish.  
  
To become a full demon.  
  
A flash of light and the jewel settled inside her body once again and before her stood a full blooded Inuyasha. The one she had loved so long ago, but she had given up that notion knowing full well he would never get over Kikyo. Maybe it was for the best anyway though. She still cared for him as a friend but not as she once did. Looking at him now she didn't see him as a friend but someone who truly scared her.  
  
Everything that made him him was gone in the transformation and he seemed to lose his sanity not even tetsuiga could save him from this. He looked at her with lust his eyes filling up with a blood red. She was scared and the scent of the blood on her from the battle was driving him crazy. He looked at her with the lust filled eyes. "You can't escape from me Kagome. You and Kikyo shall both be mine." he had attacked her fully intending to rape her. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his muffling the sound.  
  
Kouga though hadn't left yet as Sesshomaru had and hearing something he went to look to find Inuyasha hurting Kagome. He went wild upon seeing this. He had gotten over his woman stage with her but still considered her a friend and was angry that Inuyasha dared to hurt her. The one who was always there for him and everyone else. Always optimistic in the worst situations. He attacked Inuyasha then. His blood boiling in his anger.   
  
He attacked him to prevent him from hurting her anymore. They fought along time but no one died in it. Inuyasha left pretty battered but left a more battered Kouga behind. After attending to Kouga she had spoken to her friends and then she ran to the well hoping to get home only to cry in despair when she found she couldn't get home anymore. Yes she was hurt from this more then anything else that had probably happened. Maybe even more then Inuyasha's betrayal to her.  
  
That day she had left the well and her friends behind her broken hearted she left for another village where she learned more about her miko powers.   
  
She had never gone back to her friends to tell them about her still being there in the feudal ages, because she didn't want them to get hurt because of it.   
  
She became a traveling priestess and watched over her friends from afar helping them when they were attacked and in danger but never letting them know it was her and she was still there.  
  
She changed her name so when people spoke her name they couldn't connect her to who she really was and took to wearing the traditional miko outfit instead of her old school uniform. She was no longer Kagome. She was now Jade and as far as she knew Inuyasha still hunted for her as she had fought him quite a number of times whenever he had found her and she was no longer safe.  
  
Should I continue? yes? no? constructive critcism would be nice. Thank you very much.  
  
~ML 


	2. chp 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. so do not sue or I send Fluffy on you ^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She dodged the attack from the bear demon she was fighting and brought up her sword  
  
up and slashed at its arm neatly severing it. "You can not have her" she yelled at the  
  
demon.  
  
It only grinned at her attacking her forcing her away from the little girl she was fighting  
  
to save. "Oh no you don't" she murmured. She leaped into the air doing a somersault  
  
and flipping a poisoned knife into her hand cut it down as she flew over it. She turned  
  
around to watch in satisfaction as it flopped forward lifelessly and put the knife away  
  
calmly she walked toward the hunched figure hiding in the rocks. "Yoko" she said  
  
soothingly. "Yoko. You're safe now. Come here." the girl peeked out from one eye only  
  
to spot the miko Jade waiting for her and giving a small squeal of delight she leaped into  
  
her friends waiting arms.  
  
Ever since the older girl had wandered into their village not to long ago she had stayed to  
  
help cure the sick and help with work that needed doing. She was like an older sister to  
  
Yoko and many of the children of the village and a savior in the eyes of the adults. The  
  
one who made sure they would have plenty of food for the hard winters to come and  
  
never asked for anything more then a smile from the people from the village. When  
  
demons attacked she'd fight them and even taught many people in the village how to  
  
fight so they could protect their homes. They now had a little army of men who were  
  
always ready for attacks from the demons.   
  
She has always looked sad to everyone but when asked about it she always smiled and  
  
said it was nothing and do something or another to prove it. Yes she was a friend to  
  
everyone in the village.  
  
"Now now" Jade said as the girl sobbed into her shoulder. "What were you doing so far  
  
from the village little one?"  
  
"Picking flowers for you Jade. You seemed sad lately so I wanted to give you flowers to  
  
make you happy."  
  
"Were you now? There are very lovely flowers I would have been just as happy with at  
  
the village Yoko."   
  
"I'm sorry. Is my mommy worried?"  
  
"Very as was I, but now you're fine so that makes everything just fine." she said smiling  
  
at the little girl in her arms as they neared the village.  
  
"Jade?"  
  
"Yes Yoko?"  
  
"When do you plan on leaving?"  
  
"Before the cold winds move in Yoko. There is some people I will have to watch over."  
  
"You have to?"  
  
"Yes Yoko. It's part of my duty. We are almost near the village. Why don't we talk about  
  
this some other time Yoko?"  
  
"Yes Jade."  
  
Suddenly a small cry came from the woods and she looked around frantically.  
  
"Yoko hurry back to the village and tell the men to be ready just in case."  
  
She set the small girl down on the ground and watched as she rushed to the village  
  
making sure she was nearing the walls before she turned around and ran quickly to where  
  
the sound had come from.  
  
'Don't let me be to late' she pleaded silently.  
  
She held her hands in front of her like she was holding a bow and as she ran she  
  
concentrated on her hands and soon a bow materialized with an arrow in it glowing a soft  
  
pink.  
  
She ran into a small clearing ready to fight.  
  
Ok that's the end of this chapter. Now there is something I want you to do for me besides  
  
just reviewing for me. Someone asked me about pairings. Truly I don't know who I  
  
should do it so I'm asking for your guys help for the pairings.  
  
Should it be Kouga/Kagome or Sesshomaru/Kagome or Naraku/Kagome as much as I  
  
don't like that one I'll do it if that's what the readers want or an OC/Kagome.  
  
I will not do Miroku and Kagome pairings though because the only pairing I truly see  
  
Miroku belonging in is Miroku/Sango.   
  
Ok pleez tell me who you want thanks much  
  
~ML 


	3. chp 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. so do not sue or I send Fluffy on you ^_^  
  
A/N OK I have a few things to clear up as I'm a dunce as my sister was so happy to point  
  
out Naraku is dead ok so forget the Naraku/Kagome pairing I was thinking of a different  
  
story at that point that I'm writing so yea sorry about that. Don't flame me or tell me how  
  
stupid I am trust me my sister and friends already did that for you guys. Also the rest of  
  
the gang (excluding Inuyasha) will find Kagome/Jade but not for awhile also as far as I  
  
can tell pairings are Sesshomaru/Kagome unless the reviewers can come up with  
  
otherwhise thanks much.  
  
~ML   
  
Chapter 2  
  
She held her hands in front of her like she was holding a bow and as she ran she  
  
concentrated on her hands and soon a bow materialized with an arrow in it glowing a soft  
  
pink.  
  
She ran into a small clearing to see a lizard demon attacking a young girl, that looked  
  
vaguely familiar, and she grit her teeth in anger and spoke in a dangerous tone. "What  
  
business do you have with this girl demon?"  
  
"A miko huh? Well go away. It's none of your business."  
  
"It is when the person you're attacking is near my village."  
  
"I'll teach you to mess with me" and before she could comprehend what was happening  
  
the demon whipped his poisonous tail at her striking her in her right arm and stomach.  
  
She flinched in pain but didn't drop her stance and shot her arrow at him hitting it's tail.  
  
He howled in pain and rushed at her. The poison was beginning to act really fast and her  
  
reactions were slow. He slammed into her painfully knocking her to the ground she  
  
reached into her sleeves and pulled out a long dagger purifying it she slammed it into  
  
him. Giving a howl of rage he moved off of ehr and she struggled to a standing position.  
  
She held her hands before ehr and the bow appeared once again and she shot again this  
  
time hitting him directly in the heart. He halted in his charge and fell into dust.  
  
She struggled in her walking to the young girl. "Are you ok?"  
  
The girl nodded her ehad slowly looking at the older girl in front of her in amazement.  
  
"Good" suddenly her legs buckled underneath her and she fell but instead of hitting the  
  
ground like she thought she felt an arm wrap around her waist that held her up. She  
  
looked up through quickly closing eyes to thank her savior only to see amber eyes and  
  
silver hair.  
  
"Oh gods no. Inuyasha. Just kill me please. Don't do that to me." and she fell into  
  
darkness. Her savior growled darkly.  
  
"Never call me Inuyasha." he said to the unconcious girl. He looked to the little girl the  
  
miko just saved and spoke. "Are you ok Rin?"  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. Are you going to help the pretty lady? Please Sesshomaru?"  
  
He looked to her pleading eyes and nodded his head wearily "Yes Rin I will. Come now."  
  
he said and began to walk holding the unconcious girl in one arm he looked down at her.  
  
He was going to kill Jaken when he got back.   
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
He had gotten back from patroling his lands to find Jaken plop himself right in front of  
  
him right away asking for forgiveness. He had said he and the girl had been picking  
  
flowers in the forest and she had run off on him again and he couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
He had only looked down on his retainer with eyes that promised pain when he got back  
  
and he had bounded off into the forest to look for her only to find her hiding against a  
  
tree with a demon in front of her and a miko fighting it. He had come just in time to see  
  
the demon fall and the miko struggle to check on the girl and when she had fallen he  
  
grabbed for her immediately. He truly didn't know why.  
  
***END***  
  
How did she know Inuyasha? Why was she scared of him? Most importantly who the hell  
  
is she?  
  
She looks so familiar. Like the girl that traveled with his lowly brother but as far as  
  
anyone knew she had disappeared quite a few years ago. After she was attacked by  
  
Inuyasha which was right after the battle with Naraku. How long ago had that been now?  
  
At least two years ago. It couldn't possibly be her. Could it?  
  
He continued walking to his home the little girl not far behind.  
  
end chapter  
  
Ok I hope you all enjoyed. Review please and remember to tell me who you want for  
  
pairing ok. It's Original Character/Kagome or Kouga/Kagome or Sesshomaru/Kagome  
  
I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks much.  
  
~ML 


	4. chp 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. so do not sue or I send Fluffy on you ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She slowly opened her eyes already knowing she wasn't going to be in the same place she'd slept at the night before. She moved her arms to help her sit up only to fall back painfully. Her right arm was throbbing slightly and it seemed she might have torn her stomach wound open already. She looked carefully at her arm to find it already cleaned and bandaged. What the heck had happened anyways? She'd gone after Yoko then on her way back to the village she was currently a resident at heard a cry and went to look into it.  
  
She had found a girl and fought a demon to save her then the poison had kicked in by then and she couldn't remember anything beyond that. This time as she sat up she didn't use her right arm and was a bit more careful about the cut in her stomach. Looking down she noticed it was slightly starting to bleed again so she gently placed her left hand over it and used some of her miko powers to close it again.  
  
The doors opened slowly into the room and she watched it suspiciously. She relaxed though as the little girl walked in and gave the older girl a nervous glance.  
  
'She's a cute one, but very familiar.' she thought to herself. 'Wait I know her it's the young girl Rin. Sesshomaru's ward. That must mean I'm at.... Oh no this can not be good'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as the girl spoke. "Thank you very much for saving me." she said a bit shyly wondering if she'd be angry about getting injured for saving her. Her answer to that was easily answered as the older girl smiled at her. "You're very much welcome. I couldn't let him hurt you besides it's part of my job."  
  
"What's your job?" she asked with great curiosity.  
  
"I'm a miko."  
  
"Oh wow."  
  
"Yes, it's kind of a special job as I get to protect a treasure also."she said moving her arms into her sleeve to touch the Shikon no Tama reassuringly. "Anyways what's your name?" as if I don't already know but I can't let anyone know about me still being here I'll just have to be an actoress. Mom always said I'd make a good one.  
  
"I'm Rin"  
  
"Rin. What a pretty name." she said out loud in her head she was thinking 'Oh crap I know for sure now where I am at.' "Rin can you tell me where I am?" 'I bet I also know this too.'  
  
"You're in the Western Lands in Sesshomaru-sama's castle."  
  
"In Sessh-Sessh-Sesshomaru's castle?" she asked putting up the act now, he was near, like outside the door near.  
  
"Yes miko." a coise said from the doorway.   
  
'Oh shit don't let him remember me. I've come so far. I can't be found out now. I just got away from his brother a couple months ago. This isn't fair I wish he'd drop the stupid hunt for me already.'  
  
She turned her head slowly to find Sesshomaru standing right by the doorway regarding her with his amber eyes. 'Please don't let him remember' she tilted her chin up a bit looking at him through proud stormy grey eyes.  
  
***Sesshomaru's POV***  
  
I had been listening to the two talk hoping to find some information about her. The most I got though was she protected some kind of treasure.  
  
When the miko had asked where she was, then stutter saying my name I decided to enter.  
  
When I spoke I saw her stiffen and turn to look at me. She was scared. But not of me I could tell. She had some sort of secret that she wasn't about to let anyone find. I noted how she lifted her head proudly when she looked at me not about to let me find any weaknesses or secrets. She was a proud creature I could tell and then she spoke.  
  
***OUT OF POV***  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru-sama" she said bowing her head respectfully from her place on the bed. He just gave her a cool nod. She turned her eyes away from him to look at Rin who bounced nervously from one foot to the other.  
  
"Rin-chan what's wrong?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I'm known as Jade."  
  
"Is that your real name or what you're called?"  
  
'Smart child' she thought to herself have to answer that carefully  
  
"It's what I'm called and now my real name."  
  
"Well Jade-chan I was wondering if you could stay for awhile."  
  
"Please just call me Jade I have no titels to my name, but I'm not sure Sesshomaru-sama would like that besides I've got my job to attend to." she told the small girl kindly.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama can't you make her stay here for awhile?"  
  
"Rin..." he said  
  
"Oh please?" she cut in giving him her puppy dog eyes.   
  
He couldn't resist. He turned to the miko and spoke. "You stay here."  
  
"I will, will I?" she asked angerly her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Yes, you will." was his reply.  
  
"You have no right what so ever to do this."  
  
"You were found in the Western Lands therefore in my jurisdiction. I have every right."  
  
"If I'm not in the Western Lands I'm no longer under your jurisdiction therefore it will not be your right to keep me. Am I not correct?"  
  
"Yes, but you won't be able to leave the Western Lands as you will be carefully watched and guarded."  
  
"You can not do this to me. I have my duty and if I stay in one place to long he'll...." she stopped right there a flash of something secretive in her eyes and her scent dominated by her fear of this something that he couldn't quite understand what it was.  
  
"You get no say in this. You will stay here for as long as Rin wants. You will take care of her and if any harm comes near her while under your care it's you who will suffer."   
  
She glared at him through her bangs which had fallen over her eyes for awhile before smirking. "You're all alike, you're all alike" she murmured underneath her breathe which he caught and tried to figure out what it meant.   
  
She turned her firey gaze to the little girl and it softened. "Come Rin, how about you show me where the garden is and we can pick flowers. I know you like doing that." she stated.  
  
Once again she surprised Sesshomaru. How did she know that? Why did she not fear him? There was some sort of secret behind her and he was going to find out the mystery behind Jade.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Wow yay another one done. keep up the reviews you guys. thanks so much for them too they make me so happy. I'd appreciate any pointers or critcism. thank you so much and votes are still being taken choose the pairings.  
  
Thank you all so very much.  
  
~ML 


	5. chp 4

OK people the rating will be changed for language because well this is me talking here  
  
and some other things that will be happening later like attempt of rape and all. I will  
  
warn you of those things so if you don't like that type of thing you won't read it and then  
  
flame me for not warning you guys later on. Thank you very much  
  
~ML  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. so do not sue or I send Fluffy on you ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jade and Rin picked flowers with Jade showing the smaller girl how to make necklaces  
  
and such from them. They spoke happily with Rin telling her funny stories about her  
  
torture erm.... playtime with Jaken. When the little girl had asked her about her family  
  
the older girl said she would never see them again in a sad tone and the little girl just  
  
blinked at her nodding solemnly. "Rin will never see her family again either. They were  
  
killed by bandits, but now her new family is Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-san." she said.  
  
"Maybe you'll find a new family too."  
  
"Maybe, maybe." she replied thinking longingly of Shippo who was like a son to her and  
  
her traveling companions Sango like an older sister and Miroku like an older brother and  
  
Kaede who'd been like a mother to her.  
  
She smiled thinking of her two companions. She'd been present at their wedding not to  
  
long ago though they'd never find out about it. She'd been hiding in the trees watching  
  
from above. She'd been angry when a youkai had decided to ruin her friends joyous  
  
occasion and attack. Using her miko powers she disguised herself as a female inuyoukai  
  
(Is that correct?) and killed it and left at a dead run hearing the people behind her wonder  
  
who the demon was that had saved them. She was careful this time as she hid in the tops  
  
of the trees again to watch the rest of the wedding keeping an eye out for anymore  
  
demons. After it she checked to make sure Shippo was being properly taken care of  
  
before she left to wander only to return and check on them all at least once a month.  
  
Her musings were cut off as she sensed a youkai coming near her and Rin. She held her  
  
hands before her like she was holding a katana and it came almost instantly. She whirled  
  
around, senses on high alert. Was it him? Had he found her again?  
  
Probing she was happy to find it was not him but she still kept a careful eye out. After  
  
awhile she felt the presence stop at Sesshomaru's castle and relaxed letting her weapon  
  
disappear again before returning her attention once again to the bright cheerful girl to her  
  
side who was looking at her with amazement in her eyes again.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what Rin-chan?"  
  
"Make things come out of thin air like that?"  
  
"Oh well I found it hard to carry all of my weapons with me. I was a wanderer. Never  
  
staying in one place for long. I found a miko who spent a lot of her life coming up with a  
  
technique that would let you make your weapons out of your energy. You noticed how  
  
my weapons are pink?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's my energy. My purifying magic for the treasure I protect." her hand went into her  
  
sleeve to make sure her treasure was still in there.  
  
"Anyways she taught me the technique to make my load lighter as I traveled the lands.  
  
The only places I never truly in was the Northern Lands and Western Lands I only skirted  
  
those areas entering only the outskirts to watch people I once knew from afar." (Kouga is  
  
Northern Lands isn't he? please correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks much)   
  
"What do you protect?" the girl asked curiously.  
  
"A curse." Jade said bitterly. Seeing the look on the girls face she added "It's best you  
  
don't know or anyone for that matter."   
  
Two sets of eyes watched the girls from afar hiding their presence to avoid detection.  
  
"I'm glad you could come."  
  
"I am to Sesshomaru-sama." an unkown voice said.  
  
"What do you think?" he spoke in a cool tone.  
  
"She looks a lot like her but a lot stronger then her."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What have you found out about her?"  
  
"Her name is Jade, she's a skilled miko, protects some type of treasure and has some type  
  
of connection to my brother."  
  
"Well she does look a lot like her. You know what he tried to do to her, maybe he tried  
  
the same thing to this Jade person because of the likeness."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They both kept their eyes trained on Jade listening to her conversation with Rin.  
  
"You'll meet her tomorrow, not tonight. I want her to be surprised. If it's possible." he  
  
added looking at her cool face that showed a tiny smile everynow and then when the little  
  
girl said something to her.  
  
"Aye I'll be seeing you tomorrow." was the reply as the speaker left.  
  
Just exactly who are you Jade? Sesshomaru now by himself thought quietly.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Yay I'm getting better at this. I have more chapters ready and waiting but I still have to  
  
type them they are all in writing so they should be coming soon thank you all for your  
  
reviews. Keep doing so. ^_^   
  
~ML 


	6. chp 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. so do not sue or I send Fluffy on you ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jade and Rin continued their talk when Jade sensed a powerful demon coming fast. So as not to worry the girl she continued talking to the girl her left arm down at her side holding an invisible katana as her right arm was still wounded.  
  
When she felt it come very close behind her she whipped around with her left arm up throwing off the invisibiltiy spell bringing it down only to stop short as she noticed she'd been about ready to cut Sesshomaru in half. Her sword disappeared again and she dropped her left arm to her side glaring at him irratibly.  
  
"Don't come upon me like that." she said angerly. "You could have let us know it was you or were you seeing how well I'll protect Rin?"  
  
"That and other things." he said in his irritating calm way.  
  
"Yea well you don't have to worry. I've been trained. I can take care of myself and those around me." casting him a disdainful look she motioned to Rin. "Come let's wash for dinner as I'm sure he was about to tell us." she led the girl away talking to her when she paused and turned back to look at Sesshomaru. "I don't know who that other person was with you Sesshomaru, but I don't appreciate being watched or people interested in my affairs." with that she continued her walk with Rin to wash up for dinner.  
  
She led the girl to the castle and they grabbed their clothes for after they washed up in the hot springs. The two girls talking away the whole time.  
  
Sesshomaru still staying behind was to say the least surprised. She had managed once again to surprise him and he wasn't sure if he liked it at all. The girl was quite maddening in her own way. She was a fiery one with a free spirit, a spot of rebelliousness and a load of defiance.  
  
He knew byh the way she looked at him with her angry stormy grey eyes she wasn't going to make her stay here easy for him, but he truly didn't mind.  
  
She was going to be a handful but once again he didn't mind that. There was something about her that he wanted to learn and understand. A puzzle to be put together and understood. For one thing he wanted to find out what she was keeping a secret.  
  
She truly was a maddening creature not awake even a full day and she already had him thinking these things. He shook his head as if to be rid of his thoughts but they persisted and stuck to him.  
  
At the dinner table there was a deadly silence filling the room that was filled with a curious Rin who asked question after question about their guest. Her questions were calmly answered but never with much detail because Jade knew the demon lord was carefully listening trying to catch something that would tell him more about her.  
  
When asked about her family again she answered that she'd never see her real family again no matter how long she lived, her second family she never went to see anymore but she saw her third family a lot. She sat there thoughtfully thinking of her new companions. Before them she wasn't sure she had much to live for anymore but when she met them she had a whole new reason to live again.  
  
The demon lord watching her carefully could tell by her scent her change in feelings and right now it was of happiness and longing. Was she longing for what she called her third family? It must be. Her feelings changed again and it was indignation. He looked at her to find her blazing eyes on him then turn once again to soften as she and the little girl spoke to each other again.  
  
She was mad that he of all people would try to keep her here against her own will. She was bound and determined to get out of here and tonight would be the best time. People would be tired and their guard would drop. It should be easy to get out of here she thought and turned her attention once again to the little girl.  
  
After the meal was over it was late. Jade took the little girl to her room and tucked her in. As she turned to leave Rin spoke "Jade would you please tell me a story?"  
  
The older girl turned around to face the little one a grin on her face. "Of course Rin-chan." she moved to the little girls bed and sat down. The little girl moved to huddle in her lap and the older girl cuddled her and began to tell her the story of Sleeping Beauty. By the time it was done she had fallen asleep in her arms and the older girl shifted her off carefully so as not to wake her up. She placed a kiss on her brow and made to leave only to see Sesshomaru standing by the doorway. He must have been there the whole time. Great. She moved to walk past him but his voice stopped her.  
  
"She hasn't slept so easily for a long time. Two years ago she knew a girl who would tell her and a kitsune stories. She protected them even almost to the cost of her life at a battle against Naraku and was the one to destroy him herself. She was almost killed by someone she trusted and left. Rin took it hard and would cry herself to sleep almost everynight for a year. You look a lot like her and she takes comfort in that." he said in his emotionless tone.  
  
"Aye." she replied. "I know the story of the battle and what happened to her afterward she left." she walked past him and said quietly so that even he couldn't easily catch it with his superior demon hearing. "Let me tell you. It did not have a happily ever after ending." she continued her walk to her room.  
  
He watched her walk down the corridor and motioned to a servant to him. He handed the servant a bunch of papers with writing on and spoke. "Put this on the outside of the miko's door and seal it."  
  
The servant hurried off to do as he was bid and Sesshomaru went to look for the guards he had placed to watch her.  
  
"Captain I will take first watch tonight."  
  
"Aye milord. If you are sure about that."  
  
He just gave him a cool leveled look which made the captain back down. Then he walked down the corridor to stop outside her door. Inside she changed her clothing and laid down for a short rest to prepare herself for when she left.  
  
***close to midnight*******  
  
When she woke up again she strapped her knives to her and went to the doorway to push it open. As her hand touched it her skin began to burn. She pulled back in surprise as realization hit her. That-that jerk that asshole had sealed her inside.  
  
She was pissed.  
  
On the other side of her door an amused demon lord felt her waken up and her power flare when she found she couldn't elave. It was to say the least amusing for him.  
  
Suddenly a loud crash as something big was thrown at the doorway followed by a string of curses that would have made even the heartiest sailor wince. Where had she learned such vulgar language?  
  
Then she began to yell to the other side of the door. "Sesshomaru." she began angerly "let me out of here this instant. Just you wait until I get my hands on you."  
  
She stopped her ranting to think of her companions. She'd left them in a cave but if he found them he'd kill them. They had been with her the last time he showed up and helped her get free from him again. She couldn't let those two get hurt.  
  
She suddenly slumped against the wall hugging her knees to herself talking to herself the whole time. "He can't hurt them. I won't let him. If he lays so much as a finger on them I'll make him feel sorry he's been chasing me for two years then. I have to protect them. They're so small and young."  
  
Sesshomaru was listening on the other side. He'd been slightly worried when he stopped hearing noises so he listened to her say something about not letting somebody hurt others but her voice ahd quieted and he didn't hear the rest.   
  
After a few more moments of silence he felt her being become comfortable and relax as she fell asleep. Nodding his head in satisfaction that she wouldn't try to leave again tonight he leaned against the doorway and he too fell asleep.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Yay another chapter done. :D So do you like it do you hate it? Thank you for all your reviews and don't forget to review again. Thank you very much.  
  
~ML 


	7. chp 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. so do not sue or I send Fluffy on you ^_^  
  
Hey everybody. The pairings are finally chosen. This will be a Sess/Kag pairing. Yay my  
  
favorite type of stories o thanks for all your reviews  
  
~ML  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning a cheerful Rin burst through the door waking the miko up from her  
  
curled up position by the wall a writing desk broken in half lay close to the door and the  
  
ever bright and cheerful Rin skirted around it to get to the miko.  
  
"Good morning Jade."  
  
"Good morning Rin-chan." she said in a sleepy reply.  
  
"Do you happen to know where Sesshomaru-sama is this fine morning Rin-chan?"  
  
'Because I have to find him and strangle him with his own tail.'  
  
"Aye. Sesshomaru-sama is at breakfeast which is why I am here. He says you are to come  
  
down and eat with me."  
  
"Mmmm.....I'll be ready in a bit Rin-chan let me change my clothing."  
  
The little girl left leaving her to change then. She took out a blue miko outfit and  
  
changed into it, washing her face with cold water and then placing her hair in the  
  
traditional high ponytail she was ready to go.  
  
Outside her door was a hungry Rin waiting to show her to the dining room again.  
  
The two entered the room talking cheerfully about flowers and other plants and when  
  
they entered they room they quieted down and sat down at the table with Sesshomaru  
  
already there.  
  
Rin happily sat on his right side and Jade grudingly sat next to him on his left not happy  
  
at all with the arrangements. Servants came in with trays for the meals and set them  
  
before the people at the table.  
  
Jade much to the displeasure of the demon lord didn't eat anything again, but not wanting  
  
to say anything until Rin was gone he waited.  
  
When Rin was done eating he addressed her. "Rin go into the gardens." the little girl got  
  
up as did the miko. "You will stay here miko we have things to discuss. Jaken watch over  
  
Rin."  
  
"Yes milord." the ugly toady thing said as he scampered after the mischevious girl who  
  
flashed the miko a quick small evil grin before she was out the door.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me Sesshomaru?" she said in an emotionless tone looking at  
  
the demon lord with the exact same cold face he usually had on. The tables switched on  
  
him for once he wasn't sure he liked that face on her.  
  
Surely she was meant to smile and be happy. What did he care? These thoughts were  
  
driving him crazy.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he asked her in a dangerous tone.  
  
"What is the meaning of what Sesshomaru?" she replied still emotionless.  
  
"You." he said coldly. "You haven't eaten once since you have gotten here."  
  
"So what if I don't eat." she said just as cold as he. "What are you going to do about it?  
  
Are you giong to order me to eat? Huh? Spoon feed me? I don't think...." she stopped as  
  
he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. Sitting her on his lap he brought  
  
some food in front of her.  
  
She just clamped her lips tight together, giving him a death glare she struggled in his  
  
grasp. His hold on her was tight so her struggling was in vain which she found when she  
  
still wasn't free after fifteen minutes of it so she just settled for the death glare her lips  
  
still clamped shut.  
  
He gave her glare for glare and spoke. "Why is it you don't eay? You're no use to me  
  
dead."  
  
Her glare pretty much said I wouldn't be a use to you alive either as I would never help  
  
you.  
  
"This is utter foolishsness wench."  
  
Her eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
He began to growl in anger. Her squirming in his lap was putting bad thoughts in his head  
  
and her scent was driving him insane. It had become stronger in her anger and she  
  
smelled heavenly. Then any idea came into his head. He bent his head close to her and  
  
placed his lips on hers. He could feel her fury well up in her and smell her fear. He  
  
nipped on her lips making her gasp a tiny oh which he used to his advantage shoving his  
  
tongue into her mouth.  
  
Suddenly she brought out her arm and punched him, hard.  
  
He was surprised by this and loosened his hold on her. Taking advantage of it she broke  
  
free of his grip and jumped off his lap.  
  
She stood before him standing to her full height which compared to the demon lord  
  
wasn't that impressive. The air surrounding her body began to glow pink the silence  
  
around them was broken by her growling angerly (or as best as her human vocals would  
  
allow)  
  
"What was that for? I am not some whore for your use. I may be your guest but I will not  
  
do as you tell me like some servant either. I have a name and it's not wench, miko, bitch  
  
or anything else you might think up. It is Jade."  
  
Dejavu a little huh?   
  
She stood in front of him in her glory. Surrounded in a pink glow and her stormy grey  
  
eyes filled in anger if you had handed her a sword and horse she could have been  
  
mistaken for the goddess of war.  
  
She had pushed it she knew but she didn't back down from his angry glare. Next thing  
  
she knew he had pinned her to the ground claws on her neck with him on top of her.  
  
She wasn't the least bit taken aback or frightened. In fact she was just furious. Her scent  
  
of jasmine and rain became stronger with her anger and it was making it hard for him to  
  
think straight. He bent over her and now a bit of fear came from her entering her scent.  
  
He put his head over her neck and took in her scent. It was making him very heady. "You  
  
will eat and learn how to address me properly." he whispered somewhat huskily into her  
  
ear making her shiver. "You'll also learn how to take orders when I give them."  
  
She just grew angry at him and was about to tell himw hat to do with his orders when a  
  
new voice spoke up. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything Sesshomaru-sama but I'm  
  
positive this is the day you told me to come. If you want some time alone with the girl for  
  
awhile I can come back later."  
  
Sesshomaru moved a bit looking into her eyes seeing a different expression in them. It  
  
was recognition but her eyes quickly became cold and emotionless again.  
  
She spoke up before he did. "I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru wants to talk to you Prince  
  
Kouga, he was just about to let me go." with that she shoved him off of her and picking  
  
herself up and walked to the door only to stop and bow slightly to the wolf leader. "The  
  
name is Jade." she put her hand on the door to open it when his voice stopped her.   
  
"How did you know who I was?"  
  
I'm a trained miko Kouga. I know all the lords and leaders even if I haven't met them.  
  
Besides I had to know who you were. I could never kill a friend a Lady Kagome." she  
  
opened the door and walked out moving purposefully to the gardens to relieve the toad  
  
man of his watch over Rin.  
  
End Chapter  
  
I probably confused you guys with Jade's talk to Kouga. Let me explain as best as I can.  
  
Jade is Kagome but she can't tell anybody that. The only person to know who she is  
  
happens to be her two other companions who you will be meeting very very soon I  
  
promise and Kikyo who is still alive. (I forgot to mention that) she will also show up  
  
pretty soon and Inuyasha who is trying to kill her. She is trying to put the belief in  
  
everyones head that Kagome did make it to her time safetly and that she's a friend of hers  
  
who knows a lot about her. Get it got it good? Thanks for reading hope you all review.  
  
~ML 


	8. chp 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. so do not sue or I send Fluffy on you ^_^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"She's a fiesty one." Kouga said after she exited the room.  
  
"Yes, very" was his reply.  
  
Kouga gave him an odd look then began to smile. Sesshomaru became very irritated.  
  
"What are you smiling about?  
  
"You're falling for her. Aren't you?" Kouga said grinning like a chesire cat.  
  
"I do not lower myself by falling for a pathetic human."  
  
"Yea yea. So waht do you know about her?"  
  
"Nothing besides what i told you yesterday Kouga."  
  
"Ok now how about we talk about our lands...."  
  
***In the garden with Jade and Rin***  
  
'I have to get out of here.' she thought desperately. 'A storm is coming maybe I can use  
  
that to my own advantage. First to be rid of Rin though.'  
  
The rain began to fall softly now. Jade turned to Rin. "Go inside now Rin-chan. I'll be  
  
there later."  
  
The little girl smiled happily and ran to the building.  
  
'That was easy now for the guards.'  
  
She threw a spell of sleep around her making sure to hit all the guards. 'Now for my  
  
escape. Let's make like a banana and split.' The rain was coming down hard and she ran  
  
past the walls into the forest running fast knowing where it was that she was going too.  
  
***switch scenes to a cave now***  
  
In a cave to youkai sat before a pink fire that didn't burn wood or was able to go out  
  
listening to the rain outside. One of the youkai was a female kitsune that had brown hair  
  
and red stripes in it and her tail was brown with a red tip. Her eyes were chocolate brown  
  
and right now tinged with worry.   
  
The young kitsunes companion was a cat like Kirara but this one was a lightning cat  
  
instead of fire, it ahd a small bolt on it's fore head and clear green eyes. It nudged its  
  
companion gently and the small kitsune hugged the cat.  
  
"I'm worried about Kagome. What if Inuyasha found her again?" a small tear trickled  
  
down her face.  
  
The cat rubbed her head against the small girl in a soothing way and used its tail to throw  
  
away the tear. "Yes you are right. We have to be strong for her and wait." with that she  
  
laid down and fell asleep before the fire and the cat curled up against her and she too fell  
  
asleep.  
  
***back to Jade/Kagome***  
  
'How far did he carry me to his house? Jesus. Going into my third day of running  
  
now.Wait a second. This area is familiar.' She stopped where she was at taking in her  
  
surrounding area. 'Yes not to far from here. Hold on you two. I'm coming' and she ran  
  
on through the rain.  
  
She took a hard path and began a climb up a mountain. As she neared the top a cave  
  
opened before her. She fell to the ground in exhaustion the rain becoming harder.  
  
"Y-Yuri, Bolt." she gasped out.  
  
Two small heads peeked out of the cave. Lightning struck illuminating a still figure.   
  
"Kagome" the small kitsune yelled bounding to the tired girl. The cat transformed into  
  
her larger self and nudged her mistress. She laid by her side and the girl shifted her body  
  
onto her and the cat walked her into the cave.  
  
"Thank you Bolt." she whispered sleepily. Once they were inside the cave the cat set her  
  
down next to the fire and the kitsune brought her a blanket and snuggled into her lap.  
  
"You had us worried Kagome."  
  
"I'm sorry Yuri. It took a lot to escape."  
  
"He didn't find you again did he?" Yuri asked fearfully.  
  
"No. Someone else did. We'll talk about this tomorrow Yuri. I'm so tired."  
  
"Of course mommy."  
  
The older girl smiled tenderly at the small kitsune as she fell asleep in her lap. Her old  
  
self showing through. She felt a small warmth by her side and looked to find Bolt laying  
  
by her.  
  
She was truly with her family now. Casting a shield over the entrance of the cave she  
  
curled into a ball clutching Yuri to herself a small smile on her face as she slept  
  
peacefully. The pitter patter of rain followed through the quiet.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Told you I would bring those two in very soon :D Thanks for reading please review.  
  
~ML 


	9. chp 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. so do not sue or I send Fluffy on you ^_^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sesshomaru was mad. That slip of a girl had ended up giving him the slip. After his talk  
  
with Kouga he found Rin in the kitchen eating a snack and talking happily with a servant  
  
but no miko in sight.  
  
"Rin" he spoke cutting in her conversation.  
  
She turned to him a wide smile on her face. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"Where is the miko Jade?" he asked coolly.  
  
The girl frowned in concentration. "Oh yes she said she wanted to stay outside in the rain  
  
a bit longer."  
  
Hearing this he ran outside into the pouring rain to the gardens to find all his men, that  
  
were supposed to be watch the girl-child, asleep on the ground with no miko in sight.  
  
She had left. She must have known his senses would be dulled in the rain and tracking  
  
made difficult in the rain because the rain washes away scents.  
  
He growled loudly in the back of his throat. He would find her and drag her back. No one  
  
escaped from the lord of the western lands. (A/N I know that's kinda ooc but it's working  
  
into my story.)  
  
A smirk on his face he began to go in the direction she would have gone. In the area he  
  
had found her in the first place. He would find her again.  
  
***in the cave with Kagome, Yuri and Bolt***(she'll be called Kagome because Yuri  
  
and Bolt know that's her real name ok now on with the story again?)  
  
Kagome woke to the smell of cooking meat and stretching she opened her eyes to find  
  
Yuri cooking the meat of a cleaned up rabbit.  
  
"Did you catch that Bolt?" she asked the cat.  
  
"Yes she did momma and look I can even skin the rabbit properly now."  
  
"What a wonderful job you did Yuri." she said smiling. Bolt meowed nudging her. "You  
  
too Bold." she added petting the cat.  
  
"Are you two ready to travel again. I have to stop at the village I was at and speak with  
  
them but we must check on Shippo again."  
  
"When do we leave mommy?" Yuri asked excitedly.  
  
"How about after breakfeast?"  
  
"Yay" and the small girl went back to finish cooking the meat and the miko chuckled as  
  
she began to strap daggers to her arms, legs and around her waist. She then packed a  
  
small bag with a canteen of water and dried fruits and meat and a small blanket.  
  
Yuri finished cooking and served the meat to everyone. Once they were ready to leave  
  
Kagome said a quick spell to be rid of the fire. Placing the kitsune and lightning cat on  
  
her shoulders she took off at a dead run her speed could easily outrun weaker demons  
  
and might have matched the demon lord of the west himself.  
  
They came to the outskirts of the village very soon and Kagome slowed to a walk. She set  
  
the young demons by her side holding the hand of the kitsune as they walked closer to  
  
spot a small form on the ground. Kagome slowly moved forward to see that it was Yoko  
  
and she was crying. She held some flowers in her hand and spoke quietly. "Oh Jade.  
  
You're gone. I wish I could have been stronger so that I could have stayed by your side  
  
and fight with you."  
  
Kagome/Jade came into view of the girl and when the small girl heard a twig snap she  
  
looked up to see her. "Oh Jade I thought you died." the young girl cried as she ran into  
  
the miko's arms.  
  
"Oh Yoko. I'm so sorry Yoko." she rocked the crying child in her arms until she fell  
  
asleep there.  
  
Picking her up she started toward the gate with the kitsune and cat by her side. The  
  
guards on duty opened the gates immediately at the sight of their beloved miko, happy to  
  
see she was alive.  
  
She returned the small sleeping child to her mother who cried in relief on seeing both of  
  
them thanking the miko who only smiled at her.   
  
She then went to the elders of the village to consult with them for a bit. After two hours  
  
she was ready to leave, with a last bow of thanks to the villagers she walked out of the  
  
gates only looking ahead to Inuyasha's forest.  
  
***3 days later***  
  
Kagome ended up running or riding for three days straight once they left the village. Two  
  
days on reaching the forest and one day through it to get to Kaede's village.  
  
Once she made it there she quickly ran to Sango and Miroku's cabin where they now  
  
lived with a baby girl and a still young Shippo.  
  
Kagome watched her sone play and help the others with tenderness in her eyes and a  
  
small smile on her face. He was growing up fine without her.  
  
She moved a little and accidently stepped on a twig making a loud noise. Shippo  
  
immediately used his nose to pick up the culprit picking up the famliliar scent of jasmine  
  
and rain. "M-m-mother" he spoke out loud.  
  
Kagome froze. He couldn't find her, not now he was still in danger. But he had called her  
  
mother. Could she really leave him. Yes. she answered her own thought. She quickly hid  
  
her presence.  
  
Shippo no longer able to sense her fell to the ground crying. "Kagome how could that  
  
baka hurt you like that. You never asked for anything. You would have given your love  
  
willing to him, but he had to try and do that to you. Mother."he let out an anguished howl  
  
of pain and saddness.  
  
Her decision wavered as she watched the scene before her. Sango came running out the  
  
door of the cabin with a wild look on her face and Kirara at her side. Seeing Shippo on  
  
the ground crying she bent down to pick him up cuddling him to her.  
  
I should be the one doing that she thought saddly to herself. "Shhh Shippo what is  
  
wrong?" Sango asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"Kagome was here." he said resuming his crying.  
  
"Kagome left and made it home safetly." she said calmly to him though you could see her  
  
eyes glaze over in tears as they spoke of her best friend who'd been like a sister to her.  
  
"You don't get it. She was really here. I sensed her Sango. She was watching me." he  
  
said desperately still crying.  
  
Sango hugged him to her and shhed him rocking him to sleep she took him into the house  
  
to be put into a bed. Kagome looked numbly where this had taken place. Had she been  
  
the cause of that? she questioned herself. She turned and began to walk back to the forest.  
  
Yuri and Bolt on either side of her watching her in worry.  
  
They walked in silence to the cave they usually stayed at when coming to check on  
  
Kagome's friends.  
  
Setting up their beds and building a fire they fell into an uncomfortable silence broken by  
  
a hesitant Yuri. "Kagome you know it's not your fault right? You're only doing it for his  
  
safety."   
  
She only looked blankly at the fire.  
  
The kitsune began to get scared and worried. Now what am I supposed to do? she thought  
  
to herself looking in worry at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome please talk. Please Kagome. We don't want to lose you Kagome. We love you  
  
Kagome." these words seemed to reach her because her eyes filled up and she began to  
  
cry, sobs racking at her body she clutched her knees to herself and cried. Yuri hugged her  
  
and Bolt rubbed against her. Soon her sobs quieted and she fell asleep.  
  
Yuri placed a blanket on her and wiped her tears off of her face and cuddling against her  
  
she too fell asleep.  
  
Bolt transformed and took watch over her saddened mistress and worried friend into the  
  
early morning.   
  
End Chapter  
  
Yay I'm getting farther into the story. I appreciate all the reviews and hope you all review  
  
again. Thanx much. ^_^  
  
~ML 


	10. chp 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. so do not sue or I send Fluffy on you ^_^  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The angry youkai surrounded her and attacked her as one. She slipped out a dagger from  
  
each sleeve into her two hands putting her purifying magic into them she threw them into  
  
two of the youkai's hearts turning them to dust.  
  
Bolt fought by her side, Yuri in a tree above watching slightly worried. There were a lot  
  
of them and everytime they killed one, more came to take its place.  
  
Noticing the same things as Yuri, Kagome became worried herself. Youkai didn't do this  
  
unless..... a stronger power put them together. Inuyasha.  
  
She formed an energy ball in her hands throwing it at an oncoming rush of demons  
  
turning 30 youkai to dust. She was not doing well. There were so many it was hard to  
  
defend from all attacks. Kagome was covered in cuts and blood but not about to give up.  
  
Suddenly an arrow came whistling through the air and pierced through her shoulder. Her  
  
cry of pain echoed through the forest and she fell to her knees. At this point the demons  
  
stopped attacking as though waiting for something.  
  
The demons moved to form a little row and steeping before Kagome stood Kikyo.  
  
Kagome stayed on her knees panting in pain looking up at Kikyo. Bolt growled angerly  
  
and moved against her mistress ready to do anything necesary to keep her alive.  
  
Kikyo moved to stand before the injured girl and was slightly taken back when she saw  
  
all the pain and hate in her reincarnation's eyes.  
  
Kikyo's eyes changed from her dull state to that of pity. This girl-child was so strong. She  
  
had wanted to hate her but all she could do was admire her. She had a large heart and  
  
even after what she had been put through so far it was still as big as before full of love,  
  
kindness, and trusting. She wasn't as naive about it anymore like she used to be. Yes her  
  
reincarnation had gone through a lot and had changed a lot since she first saw her when  
  
she had been brought back to life. She had grown up a lot more.  
  
The girl on the ground still panting in pain put her arm the one that hadn't been pierced  
  
and placed it on the arrow. She grabbed it and pulled it out. This time she didn't scream  
  
but blood came from her mouth from biting her lip so hard to keep from screaming.  
  
She purified it and threw it at a demon who had been coming to close to her for comfort,  
  
striking it in its heart and turning it to dust. Kikyo silently applauded the 19 year old. She  
  
still had a lot of guts and was still able to amaze her. Kikyo still her eyes full of pity just  
  
looked down at the pained miko.  
  
Kagome looked into Kikyo's eyes, seeing the pity she knew what she was going to do.  
  
Instead of turning her over to Inuyasha as she had probably been told to do she was going  
  
to kill her.  
  
She bent her head. There was no way out of this. She heart the click of an arrow being  
  
pulled back in it's bow ready to fire.  
  
"Mommy" Yuri's cry rang throught the forest to late.  
  
She fired the arrow at Kagome who screamed in pain for the second time that day. She  
  
fell forward to the ground twitching before she lay still.  
  
Kikyou motioned the other demons to leave.  
  
Bolt transformed back to her smaller state and started to nudge Kagome meowing softly  
  
as though hoping this would wake her mistress up.  
  
Yuri dropped from the tree top and rushed to Kagome hugging her whispering things that  
  
were quite heartbreaking. "You can't die. I love you. Don't leave me. Kagome... Mommy  
  
please wake up."  
  
Kikyou watched this startled. She didn't know. She truly didn't know she had adopted  
  
another child. She probably wouldn't have done this if she knew.  
  
Sure she knew that she had also adopted Shippo but he didn't know she was still here so  
  
it wouldn't have hurt him.  
  
A small tear slipped past her eyes.  
  
She watched in amazement as Kagome began to move painfully moaning. She rushed  
  
over to check her to find she was most definitely alive. She hadn't hit her in the heart but  
  
in the stomach.(Is that bad aim or what?) She was bleeding badly but was asleep at the  
  
moment. She quickly set to work cleaning and bandaging her wounds.  
  
Bolt and Yuri watched her distrustfully. She had tried to kil her and now was trying to  
  
help her?  
  
After Kikyo was done she stood to leave. "I'm sorry." she said as she passed the two  
  
small demons. "She'll be fine but is sleeping right now. Get her somewhere safe." she  
  
then left.  
  
Yuri looked to Bolt who quickly transformed and Yuri carefully placed the injured girl  
  
on the huge cats back and sat by her.  
  
The cat took off to an old cave that was close by. Once they entered it a pink burst of  
  
energy came from the sleeping miko and zoomed to the doorway effectively sealing it  
  
off.  
  
Yuri and Bolt exchanged curious glanced but settled down by the one who was their  
  
whole family.  
  
Soon she was twitching in her sleep and shivering. Silent tears ran down her face and her  
  
two companions who were worried began to hug her. Yuri whispering to her comfortably  
  
and Bolt who rubbed against her.  
  
***Kagome's dream of the fianl battle against Naraku***  
  
They had been looking for jewel shards for three days now and getting nowhere.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha growled positioning himself before Kagome. "Sesshomaru. Come  
  
out."  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly appeared before them. Inuyasha pulled out the tetsuiga and was  
  
about to strike at him when Kagome put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hold on a  
  
sec. Inu." she said keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru.  
  
"What is it wench?"  
  
She ignored the insult for now. "Look behind him. What do you see?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't see a - is that the human girl?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. Don't do anything yet." she oredered.  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru-sama." she said stepping out from behind Inuyasha and bowed  
  
slightly at him.  
  
He just nodded his head. "I'm here to offer my services." he stated cooly.  
  
"You what?" Inuyasha said angerly. "You've been trying to kill us two years and you  
  
calmly as you please say you're here to help." he looked angerly at his brother. "No way  
  
in hell you bastard."  
  
Kagome hit him over the head. "Watch your language Inuyasha. You're going to scare  
  
Rin-chan." she said turning her eyes on the girl hiding behind Sesshomaru smiling  
  
happily at her and received a broad smile back.   
  
She turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. "Naraku has been stupid again I take it."  
  
she remarked to the demon lord.  
  
He nodded his head signifying she was correct.   
  
"What do you mean Lady Kagome?" Miroku said standing next to Sango his hand  
  
traveling south.  
  
"Hentai." Sango yelled knocking him out with her boomerang.  
  
"It seems Naraku has foolishly done something to Sesshomaru and now he's angry. He  
  
could easily take him out but he has half of the Shikon no Tama so it makes it harder.  
  
Am I not correct Sesshomaru?"  
  
"You are correct." he said in his cool voice.  
  
"I thought as much." she said a small smile on her face. "OK Kouga you can come out  
  
too and try not to kidnap me will you?" she said laughing merrily.  
  
"How did you know I was there Kagome?" he said as he came in front of them.  
  
"Your jewel shards silly." she said grinning broadly.  
  
"I-I came to give them to you and my services." he said.  
  
She looked to Inuyasha with pleading puppy eyes. "Please Inuyasha? They would both be  
  
such a great asset to the final battle. Please?"  
  
He looked away from her. "Fine" he said stomping towards the woods angerly.  
  
Her eyes followed after him filled with saddness.  
  
"Kagome" a small voice yelled latching on to her let.  
  
She looked down at Sesshomaru's young ward. "Hello Rin-chan. How have you been  
  
since I last saw you?"  
  
"Rin's been picking flowers."  
  
"Oh." she said eyes full of laughter. The girl was truly a sweet child.  
  
"Yes." she looked around. "Where is Shippo?"  
  
Kagome pointed to a bush with a tail coming out of it. A mischevious smile on her face  
  
Rin began to sneak towards the bush and suddenly jumped on it hugging it to her.  
  
"Hello Shippo." she said laughing happily when the bush disappeared and Shippo was in  
  
her arms.  
  
"Hello Rin." the kitsune said laughing.  
  
Rin let go of him and took off running with Shippo not far behind.  
  
Kagome laughed at the two and put herself to the task of building a fire. Kouga noticing  
  
her struggling went over to help her. She smiled at him thankfully. "You're truly a friend  
  
Kouga." she said brightly.  
  
He smiled down at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
"Neither would I. I prefer you as a friend." she replied.  
  
She then began to start supper talking to Kouga asking him about those in his tripe.  
  
He answered her and told her some funny stories about the misadventures of the pups  
  
who tried their own at hunting.  
  
After laughing with him she called everyone over to get some food. While they were  
  
eating she and Sango talked about different plants for healing and drinks. When the meal  
  
was over she set to the task of cleaning and drying their utensiles that they used.  
  
When she was finished she had motioned Sesshomaru to her. "I can fix that if you'll  
  
allow me to." she said motioning to his arm that was sliced off by his brother. He nodded  
  
his head. She smiled at him and placed her hands on his arm, a pink cloud appeared  
  
surrounding his arm. Then it disappeared leaving a new arm in its place.  
  
He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're helping us. This is something I could do in return. Besides you look better with  
  
both arms." she said smiling and turned away from him. Suddenly she was tackled by  
  
two hyper children who wanted her to paly. Everyone watched in amusement as the  
  
kitsune and little girl chased after their "brave" miko who was running from them. Sango  
  
and Miroku burst out laughing when the two tackled her again tickling her mercislessly.  
  
"Oh mercy. Mercy." she cried out between her laughter. She gathered the two in her arms  
  
and got even with them tickling them so much it took awhile for all three to catch their  
  
breaths.  
  
When Kagome got up she noticed six pairs of eyes watching her amusement written  
  
plainly across their faces even Sesshomaru and Kirara (how does a cat do that anyways?)  
  
She blushed slightly picking up the now sleeping children and placing them in their beds.  
  
She then crawled into hers. When she turned onto her back she found two pairs of eyes  
  
looking down at her.  
  
"Kagome can we please sleep with you?"  
  
"Please mommy?" the two kids said.   
  
She nodded her head and they snuggled under the sleeping bag with her.  
  
"Can you please tell us a story Kagome?" Shippo and Rin asked.  
  
She smiled at them and began to tell the story of Cinderella. When it was done they were  
  
asleep and once again she had an audience.  
  
"What?" she asked flustered.  
  
"Nothing Kagome. You just make a very good mom." Sango said to her.   
  
Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "Lady Kagome." he began getting on one knee  
  
and holding her hands in his. She knew what was coming. "Will you bear my child?"  
  
"Why you..." he fell to the ground unconcious as Sango hit him hard on the head with  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Good night you guys."  
  
The next morning they resumed their search for Naraku. Kagome could sense a lot of  
  
jewel shards so they knew they were getting close.  
  
The group was traveling through a forest when Kagome noticed something that made her  
  
freeze.  
  
"So you sense it too." Sesshomaru's dull bored voice stated.  
  
She nodded her head slightly.  
  
"Notice what wench?" said who else but Inuyasha.  
  
"There is no noise in the forest at all. All its inhabitants are gone." she said calmly  
  
ignoring the wench statement.  
  
Suddenly the presence of the shards changed. It was all around them!?!  
  
"He's here" she yelled to everyone as the demons suddenly came from all directions  
  
attacking. Everyone made a circle around Kagome and the kids to keep them safe.  
  
"Where is he?" Mirkou asked fighting a giant centipede.  
  
"I d-don't know." she whimpered. "He's all around us."   
  
The demons kept coming. For every one killed twenty more came to take its place.  
  
"Kukuku." Naraku's voice rang out. "Can't find me can you?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"Naraku get your cowardly ass you here and fight like a fucking demon." a pissed off  
  
Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Something flashed by them and suddenly thirty demons disappeared. Everyone looked to  
  
find the item was an arrow. They followed from where it came from to find Kikyou firing  
  
another arrow once again killing thiry more demons.  
  
Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She had been worried she wouldn't show up in time. She  
  
remembered the long talk she had with Kikyou helping her let go of her hatred over  
  
Inuyasha and realize what help she could be in helping destroy Naraku. She had  
  
consented and when she departed she and Kagome were friends.  
  
Kikyo ran to the group moving through the circle to get to Kagome. Giving her a quick  
  
glance she spoke to her. "OK Kagome I agree to your plan. I shall watch the kids for you.  
  
Be careful my reincarnation." Kagome flashed her a smile and broke out of the circle of  
  
protection leaving flustered companions.  
  
'I have to find that bastard.' She slipped silently into the trees doing two spells right  
  
away. One to make her invisible the other to hide her presence so she couldn't be  
  
detected.  
  
She moved quickly through the trees careful not to make any noise to let others be aware  
  
of her being there.  
  
As she moved she became aware that the pull of the shards were stronger in a certain spot  
  
so she kept moving in that direction when she found herself behind the real Naraku and  
  
not one of his puppets.  
  
She noticed he was looking at something with a lot of concentration and noticed it was  
  
Kikyo and the children!?!  
  
Suddenly he threw some dark object towards the three unaware people.  
  
"No" Kagome yelled dropping her invisiblity she let loose an arrow that hit at their feet  
  
forming a barrier around the whole group. The thing smashed into it disintergrating  
  
instantly and the same went for any demon who rushed at it.  
  
Naraku turned angry eyes on the young miko. "You have ruined my plans for the last  
  
time."  
  
He rushed at her pinning her to the ground. "I'll take these." he said grabbing the chain  
  
around her neck that held the shards she and her friends had collected and broke it from  
  
around her neck.  
  
"Now I have the completed jewel." he said laughing crazily. Then he suddenly took them  
  
and swallowed. Kagome watched in horror waiting for the transformation that would take  
  
place on him. He grabbed his neck making a strangling noise then what seemed to be a  
  
black fog or something covered him.  
  
After a few minutes of silence of hoping he had died he stepped out, the fog dissapitating  
  
around him, looking the same!?!  
  
She moved to grab her bow which had been knocked out of her hands when he had  
  
tackled her when something like a tentacle came from him and pierced through her right  
  
shoulder. She gave a howl of anguish but forced herself up to face him.  
  
"Kukuku. Never know when to give up do you?" he backhanded her across the face  
  
sending her into a huge tree. She moaned in pain but stood up again facing him. 'I can do  
  
this.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Give up already." he said punching her in the gut. She doubled over in pain spitting out  
  
blood.  
  
She lifted her eyes, fire in them telling him she would make him pay. This look seemed  
  
to frighten him a bit. He backhanded her again knocking her down to the ground where  
  
he began to kick her mercilessly.   
  
Her companions and the children watched this from the safety of the shield as demon  
  
after demon crashed against it turning to dust.  
  
Sango had tears in her eyes. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga had grim faces. Kikyo's face  
  
was clear of emotion. She believed her reincarnation could do this. The two kids were  
  
scared and clung to each other crying and Sesshomaru's face showed a hint of worry.  
  
"Why doesn't she drop the shield so we can help her?" Inuyasha asked angerly watching  
  
as she was picked up off the ground only to be knocked back down again.  
  
"That's exactly the reason she won't drop it. She doesn't want your help." Kikyo said  
  
calmly.  
  
"H-how can she not want help?" Sango asked trembling.  
  
"She was presented with a vision that showed her the outcome of the battle. Your side  
  
would win but all of her companions would die but her in the end. She didn't like such an  
  
outcome so came to me with a proposal for me to pose as her so she could sneak off and  
  
get to him. Even if it meant her life she still wanted all of you to live."  
  
"Stupid foolish girl." Inuyasha said angerly.  
  
Sango glared at him. "How can you say such a thing when she is out there risking her life  
  
for us Inuyasha? You are such a jerk." she said sobbing. Miroku held her against him  
  
calming her down.  
  
Sesshomaru spoke surprising everyone. "Personally I agree with the girl Inuyasha. You  
  
truly are a stupid half breed."   
  
Inuyasha began to growl and was about to speak when Rin suddenly yelled pointing her  
  
finger in terror where Naraku and Kagome where fighting bringing everyones attention  
  
back to it.  
  
There was a huge boom and a black and pink like smoke covered the whole forest and  
  
they couldn't see anything far out from the shield. They heard loud yelps, howls, barks  
  
and growls then everything went silent.  
  
Soon the smoke cleared and the shield disappeared. Looking around they saw demon  
  
upon demon dead on the ground and they suddenly turned to dust.  
  
The place Kagome and Naraku faught was not a huge crater with Naraku no longer alive  
  
and evidently the same for their miko. They heard a small cough and everyone whipped  
  
around weapons ready thinking it was a demon who had escaped its fate.  
  
Out of the dust walked a very bloody and injured miko. Holding her hand up she showed  
  
the completed jewel to everyone smiling in triumph.  
  
Soon she was on the ground with two kids all over her, laughing over her pain as Sango  
  
and Miroku gave her hugs helping her from the ground.  
  
Kagome turned to Kikyo two kids now in her arms. "Thank you so much."  
  
Kikyo nodded her head and walked off into the forest disappearing just as fast as she had  
  
appeared at the beginning of the battle.  
  
Suddenl Kagome's smile faltered as she fell to the ground setting the children down as  
  
carefully as she could. Sango went to her "sister" having a whispered conversation with  
  
her. Sango seemed to be talking to her with urgency as the miko stubbornly shook her  
  
head no to whatever she was being told. Finally after a bit Kagome finally nodded yes  
  
which made the other girl smile. She said something to her and Kagome said something  
  
back to her that made the older girl turn pale and hiss in sympathy eyes filled with pity. It  
  
seemed to everyone that Kagome also noticed the note of sympathy and the pity filled  
  
eyes because she began to berate her friend making them both smile. Sango gave her a  
  
hand up and they hugged each other as they walked to the rest of the group.   
  
Sesshomaru motioned to the small girl who ran to him clinging onto his leg. Saying they  
  
had to leave. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. You too Rin-chan you were a big girl."  
  
Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Rin is happy Kagome is fine." she paused frowning slightly. She looked to Shippo and  
  
they both exchanged quick glances. "Be careful Kagome." she said then she and  
  
Sesshomaru were gone.  
  
Kagome was going to ask Shippo what that was all about when Inuyasha tapped her on  
  
the shoulder. She smiled at him and led him far into the tree so they could talk alone in  
  
private......  
  
***end of dream***  
  
Kagome woke up suddenly in fright. She looked around at her unfamiliar surrounding.  
  
Finding Yuri and Bolt next to her she hugged them to her as she cried herself back to  
  
sleep.  
  
That dream was so real, almost like she was reliving it all over again.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Yay I think this is my longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoyed and please review.   
  
Ja ne ^_^  
  
~ML 


	11. chp 10

Hey everybody this is Smiling Kitsune who will be taking over this story for now from  
  
MoonLightning hope you all enjoy the new chapter  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sesshomaru continued his search for the insolent girl-child. After days of searching he  
  
finally picked up her scent which led him to the spot she had been shot at by Kikyo. The  
  
trail was at least a day or two old. He was getting closer. He followed the scent to the  
  
cave where his nose was assaulted by the smell of her blood. There was even a hint of  
  
salt!?! She had been crying?  
  
He also picked up two other scents with hers. He had noticed it before and now that he  
  
thought about it this must be the third family she spoke so fondly of. Her scent was strong  
  
in the cave. He smirked she must have stayed here a coupld of nights. Probably due to  
  
that wound she had gotten.  
  
She couldn't be far off then. He walked out the cave and picked up her scent following it  
  
quickly. It was very fresh. He was closing in on her.  
  
He stopped behind a bunch of trees when he heard a young voice yell. "Kagome watch  
  
out."  
  
Kagome? That's not possible was it? The girl they knew of as Jade was really Kagome? It  
  
must be. Everything fit together. Wasn't that what he had been thinking from the start  
  
anyways?  
  
"Yuri get on Bolt and leave. He's to strong for you." he heard the miko Jade. No.  
  
Kagome yell.  
  
"No mommy." the child said her statement echoed by a loud catlike growl. He moved  
  
closer so he could watch.   
  
"Jeez you two are as stubborn as my old companions." she said laughing to two youkai  
  
fighting next to her a kitsune and cat.  
  
The demon they were fighting, a large centipede, lunged at her knocking her to the  
  
ground. He shook his head at the stupidity of the demon. It was stupid to think she  
  
couldn't kill it even pinned to the ground as she was now.  
  
Kagome lifted her hand using her miko energy in it she brushed it against the demon's  
  
head. It screamed in pain as her purifying power touched him turning him to dust.  
  
The small kitsune rushed to help her up right away. She smiled down at the child. She  
  
gasped suddenly falling to her knees. Her hand went to her stomach then came out. She  
  
looked at it in fascination. Sesshomaru too looked at her fingers wondering what was  
  
holding her eyes when he saw blood drip off of her fingers. That demon hadn't injured  
  
her had it?  
  
"Guess I opened my wound from a couple days ago." she said calmly. 'Guess not' he  
  
thought to himself.  
  
The kitsune however was not calm. She was going through a bag evidently looking for  
  
bandages finding none she turned back to the miko about to speak, her eyes opened wide.  
  
"What is it Yuri?" Kagome asked seeing her expression.  
  
"Y-your shoulder wound mommy. It's open too."  
  
"So it is." she said turning to inspect her shoulder frowning slightly. "I guess wrestling  
  
with a demon doesn't help."  
  
She tried to stand up again but fell once more hissing in pain.  
  
Sesshomaru decided to come out about then. Yuri saw him first. She gasped in fright the  
  
cat beside her growling threatening. "Inuyasha." she said terrified seeing his hair color.  
  
Hearing this Kagome formed a bow quickly out of her energy not looking up once. "Go  
  
away Inuyasha. If you hurt my child or Bolt I will castrate you."(sorry Inyu fans but I just  
  
had to say that I'm kinda evil that way-SK) she said angerly looking up through her bangs  
  
that had fallen in her face. Sudden recoginition broke through her face. "Oh crap." she  
  
said quietly to herself. "Kids get yourself behind me now." they hurried to do as she told  
  
them. This wasn't Inuyasha but whoever it was seemed to worry her almost as much.  
  
"Sesshomaru what do you want?" she asked angerly  
  
"I came for you."  
  
She shivered slightly. "I'm not in your territory anymore." she said daring him to tell her  
  
she was wrong with her eyes though her voice was calm.  
  
"No you're not but I can still take you back."  
  
"No" she said eyes blazing.  
  
"No what Jade? Or should I ask Kagome?"  
  
She mouthed an oh crap. "No I will not go with you and I am Jade not Kagome."she  
  
looked up at him defiantly.  
  
"No matter what you say or how you act you're badly injured. Do you think you could  
  
resist?"  
  
"Hell, probably. I seem to have a stroke of luck so far." she said with a laugh that held no  
  
humor.  
  
"Kagome, Rin wants you back." he said appealing to her weakness and she knew it. (Ok  
  
forgive me you guys Sesshomaru is really ooc. I know that but it's my bad remember so  
  
don't bother MoonLightning about it.-SK)  
  
"Don't you dare drag her into this." she said her voice filled with anger. "I will not come  
  
with you."  
  
"Yes you will." he replied calmly. "Even if I have to kidnap you."  
  
She hmphed looking at him daggers in her eyes. "Like you did the first time?" she said  
  
bitterly. "I think not."  
  
"Why not?" he asked coolly calmly.   
  
"I'm free and with my family you bastard. Leave me be. I didn't ask you to save me the  
  
last time. So leave me alone."  
  
"I think not." he said repeating her words from earlier.  
  
"Why not?" she asked mimicing his emotionless voice.  
  
"Because you really don't have a choice in the matter." he used his demon speed  
  
appearing behind her catching her off guard. He pinched the pressure point on the neck  
  
knocking her out. Picking her up in his arms he began to walk off.   
  
"Come you two." he spoke to the two small and frightened youkai. They hesitently  
  
followed him back to his home. Bolt in her huge form to carry the small kitsune on her  
  
back.  
  
After one day of traveling they came into view of the walls of his home. A small blur  
  
came running through the gates and attached itself to Sesshomaru's leg. Yuri looked at it  
  
to find it was a human girl and she was smiling up at the demon lord.  
  
"Rin was very worried about Sesshomaru-sama and Jade." she said looking up at him  
  
adoringly.  
  
He dropped a hand by the young girls head and ruffled her hair. She then noticed Yuri  
  
and Bolt. Her smile if possible gew wider. "I'm rin. You must be Jade's third family she  
  
told Rin about."  
  
Yuri looked at her as if she were some kind of alien then snapped out of her stupor.  
  
"Hello Rin-chan. I am Yuri and this is Bolt." she said motioning to the large cat by her  
  
side who then transformed to her smaller state looking much more cute and not so fierce.  
  
Yuri looked at her a minute more when something hit her. "You're the Rin my mommy  
  
told me about. She told me a lot about you. Kagome always had good things to say about  
  
you."  
  
"Kagome? No that is Jade-san. She told Rin so." the girl said tears threatening to come  
  
pouring out.  
  
Yuri looked at her curiously then realization hit her. She usually called her mommy  
  
because she didn't feel right calling her another name, Jade, because it wasn't her real  
  
name. She looked desperately to the human child.  
  
Sesshomaru decided to interject then. "Rin we will talk about this later right now she  
  
needs rest."  
  
The small girl looked to the young woman in his arms and nodded. He walked past her  
  
down the corridors to the room she stayed in last time Rin catching up to him right away.  
  
Leaving Yuri and Bolt behind still not sure of this man who had a resemblence to  
  
Inuyasha not sure of his intentions to their mother and friend.  
  
She woke up in a soft bed feeling like she'd gotten run over by a semi or something of  
  
the sort. She moaned a bit and cracked her eyes open a slit to find herself in a dark room  
  
with two small figures at the end of the bed. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, on  
  
closer inspection she was able to make out the forms of Yuri and Bolt.  
  
Careful so as not to wake them up she pulled her legs out from underneath the covers and  
  
swung them to the side. Holding on to the bed for support she pulled herself into a  
  
standing position. Her legs felt shaky beneath her but her eyes glittered with  
  
determination.  
  
She let go of the bed and took a step forward only to fall to the ground in a heap. She got  
  
to her knees, pulled herself up again, took another step and once again fell to the ground.  
  
She was getting to her knees again when she heard his voice. "Quite the determined one  
  
aren't we?" he asked quietly by the doorway. She'd been so determined she didn't sense  
  
him come in let alone see the door open. She lifted her stormy grey eyes to him, they  
  
flashed with anger.   
  
"What is it you want Fluffy?" she bit out angerly. "Don't you see I want to be left alone?  
  
I left the life of Kagome behind me two years ago. You are her past not Jade's present.  
  
She left everything behind for their protection and safety." her eyes glittered with unshed  
  
tears.  
  
"Whatever did happen to her?" he asked in his stoic voice emotionless mask still in  
  
place. "You can't be her. She was stubborn and naive."  
  
Her eyes now glittered dangerously. "You're right I'm not her. The only thing I know we  
  
have in common is stubborness. I think she died the same day as Naraku. He'd love that.  
  
The one who killed him dying with him so they could fight in a place outside of time and  
  
changes." she shook her head a bit her bangs falling across her face hiding her. "No I'm  
  
not her. She died." she stood up taking a few steps toward him. "If you don't let me out  
  
you can join her."  
  
He looked at her to see if she was kidding but no she wasn't. She had an energy bow in  
  
her hands the arrow pointing right at him. He shrugged it off and spoke again in that  
  
annoying way only he can seem to do detached without any emotions even in the worst  
  
crisis. "How is it she died?"  
  
This seemed to give her pause. "She left her friends, couldn't return to her family or her  
  
life. She died then and Jade was born." a small whimper came from the bed. Her face  
  
softened as did her eyes. She was who she once was. Higurashi Kagome.   
  
She turned from him and went to the sleeping Yuri. The small kitsune thrashing and  
  
whimpering in her sleep now began to talk. "Inuyasha...bastard....get away from my  
  
mommy.....foxfire.....get off of her...stop crying please?...no no no.." Kagome's face was  
  
full of worry. She picked her up hugging Yuri to her, stroking her tail whispering  
  
comforting words. The kitsune woke up and began to cry hugging on to Kagome.  
  
"Mommy it was Inuyasha and he tried.... oh mommy." she said sobbing.   
  
The older girls face now was frightened. "Hush dear. It's in the past. We're still together.  
  
You, me and Bolt. Always together." she rocked her and soon she fell asleep again.  
  
Kagome placed her on the bed kissing her brow.  
  
"So he has managed to catch up with you a couple times huh?" a voice behind her said,  
  
causing her to jump.  
  
'I thought he left already. Jesus' she thought "What's it to you?" she asked turning to  
  
face him again.  
  
"Be careful how you address me wench." he growled at her.  
  
She smirked at him. "I know what you're thinking. If he had caught up with me I'd be  
  
dead, but that's not what he wants. He won't kill me until he's done with me as he  
  
wants."  
  
"What's it he want's then?"  
  
"Me. My body. What else? But he can keep trying if he wants. It's not that easy to catch  
  
me and in your case as you keep doing so it's because I'm not in the best of conditions  
  
when you show up to kick your ass." she said looking into his eyes. She looked away  
  
muttering more to herself then him speaking quietly. "And besides I'm a virgin. No way  
  
I'm losing it to him."  
  
He looked at her carefully. She was beautiful for a human that was for sure. She was  
  
small and frail like a porcelain doll but she wasn't even close to being breakable. She  
  
was strong and had lived through a lot so far. How much more could she survive though?  
  
One could only handle so much before they broke down.  
  
Why did he care though? Was he worried about her? That couldn't be. Not possible.   
  
'Oh but it is' an annoying voice in his head said. 'Look at her you just admitted she was  
  
beautiful. You want to see her smile and help her be rid of her pain. Don't you?' it asked  
  
slyly. (Ok is that even a word oh well it is for now-SK)  
  
He tried to think of something he could say in return but couldn't come up with a thing. It  
  
had spoken the truth.  
  
She spoke breaking him out of his thoughts. "I will be leaving once my companions are  
  
awake. I thank you for your hospitality but I have a duty to stick to." she said calmly no  
  
expression on her face. His eyes flashed angerly looking at her. Noticing this she spoke  
  
again with a touch of coldness in her voice. "I didn't ask to come here. I don't want to be  
  
here. If you don't let me go I'll have to escape again."  
  
"What will you do about Rin?" he asked looking at her  
  
"She'll understand she's a smart girl. If not now she will someday."  
  
"How do you plan on leaving?"  
  
"I'll escape don't you worry."  
  
"Good luck to you then." he said in a calm tone walking out the door hearing her  
  
muttering about arrogant dogs, how rude it was to kidnap people against their will and  
  
that damn nickname she gave him Fluffy.  
  
She watched him leave glaring at him the whole time. Oh she would show him she  
  
thought smirking. He didn't think she would be able to escape again but that was where  
  
he was wrong. She already knew where all her obstacles where at and would be able to  
  
escape easily.   
  
Still smirking she picked up her still sleeping companions and walked out the door  
  
disabling any and all obstacles that stood in her way until the coast was clear and she  
  
disappeared again through the forest not looking back.  
  
The next morning a certain demons angry yell could be heard finding the guest room  
  
emptied.  
  
Far off in the hills riding on her fire cat Kagome shuddered hearing an angry yell echo  
  
around her ears. She knew who it came from and didn't like it one bit. She wasn't far  
  
away enough and would be found really fast.  
  
Wow I hope I did alright this is my first fanfiction story and since I'm doing it for  
  
MoonLightning I can't really think of it as mine even though she told me too. Hope you  
  
all enjoyed and remember all mistakes are mine please R&R. Oh yea I know the  
  
characters are really ooc but well yea this is me that we're talking about ok. but if it  
  
really bugs you tell me and i'll try to fix it but it fits for the story oh well   
  
Thanx much Smiling Kitsune 


	12. chp 11

ML: *still sitting in a corner rocking back and forth murmuring to herself he's not gay*  
  
Inu: Any clue what's wrong with her still?  
  
Kag: Something her sister said to her disturbed her.  
  
Inu: What did she tell her?  
  
Kag: *whispers something in his ear*  
  
Inu: What?  
  
Kag: Yea that's what she said.  
  
Inu: ok it disturbed her that much?  
  
Kag: Yep I guess I'll have to check her reviews for her today *sits at computer for a bit  
  
then comes across a review from some reviewers and rushes to ML showing it to her.*  
  
ML: *instanly brightens up smiling* really? yay  
  
Kag: *walks away shaking her head*  
  
Thank you so much for your replies Psyco Sakura, punkbaby5098, ladyofthedragons1,  
  
and anybody else who says Sess is not gay makes me so much happier I'm feeling so   
  
much happier now and on to the story. Also because I don't do replies to reviews I have  
  
to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed and say they like my story it makes me   
  
so happy that it keeps me writing.  
  
Oh yea just a little reminder that SK won't be writing for awhile due to her being  
  
grounded so you're once again stuck with me as your authoress. Sorry about that :'(  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Loud crashes could be heard in the home of the Lord of the Western Lands as he took his  
  
anger off on the poor defenseless furniture. Rin sat on the steps watching her fatherly  
  
figure in his rage. This use to scare her but no more. She was used to it by now.   
  
Once he was done she signalled to a bunch of the servants who were huddled up in the  
  
corner to clean up the mess as she walkedup to him. "Sesshomaru-sama." she said  
  
hesitently. "Don't worry. You'll find them. You always find what you search for. You  
  
found K-Kagome before, you shall do so again."   
  
He looked down at the small girl his anger leaving him. "She doesn't want to be found  
  
Rin." he said calmly.  
  
Her face fell slightly. "Is it because of Inuyasha?" she asked softly.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. How did she know about that? "Yes it is."  
  
A small tear slipped down her cheek. He was slightly taken back but didn't show it. Why  
  
did she cry?  
  
She looked up at him sadly. "She doesn't belong here. Did you know she's not from here?  
  
She told me once a long time ago." Where was she from though? he thought. "She's not  
  
even from this time. She's from the future." she said answering his unspoken question. "I  
  
didn't really believe her then but Shippo told me she wasn't lying. Her transportation was  
  
an old well but if she can't see her real family that means it doesn't work or was  
  
destroyed." she finished sadly. "I don't cry in pity for her Sesshomaru. I do it for her  
  
losses. Things that should never be taken from someone like friends and family." she  
  
turned to go out to the garden.  
  
Sesshomaru watched her walk away slightly surprised. She was wise for someone so  
  
young. He settled down to think.  
  
What did he care she left? he asked himself. She wasn't anything to him.  
  
*But if she doesn't mean anything to you why did you go after her the first time or for that  
  
matter why did you throw that fit when you found she was gone?* that annoying voice  
  
questioned him.  
  
Why did he lose his cool? He was always able to control himself but this woman  
  
somehow affected him. She could make him angry without really trying and make him  
  
want to smile and laugh. What type of witchcraft was this?  
  
*It's no witchcraft. You care about her maybe even love her.* the voice sang the last part  
  
out  
  
I don't care about her, she's just a mere curiosity. Besides she's a human, I don't care  
  
about her.  
  
*She's not like most humans though. She is brave and strong. She doesn't cower in your  
  
presence. Her kid and companion are demons and she makes a perfect mother. She  
  
tolerates demons in her presence without discrimination. Don't forget her smell.*  
  
Shut up and go away he growled at the voice   
  
*Fine but I'll be back* it said in a sing song voice  
  
Sesshomaru went to his work room to do paperwork  
  
Outside Rin walked to the garden with Jaken. She had grown a lot in the four years she  
  
had been with Sesshomaru. She was older and more mature but still loved gardens and  
  
flowers. Her relationship with Jaken had gotten better now too. They were friends now  
  
though Rin did still have that mischevious streak where she'd play tricks on him.  
  
(A/N ah don't kill me I kinda like toad boy. He's not that bad so I'm making him and Rin  
  
get along. Please don't hurt me *Hides behind the couch to avoid being hit by objects  
  
thrown at her*)  
  
"She left again." she stated to Jaken. He nodded his head to show he knew.  
  
"It was to be expected Rin." he replied  
  
"He was happy with her here, he just showed it differently. I haven't seen him that happy  
  
in a long while." she said sadly  
  
"Yes and he just found her only to lose her again."  
  
"How long has he been looking for her since he found out she disappeared Jaken?"  
  
"Two years. Two very long years."  
  
"He never said what he was really looking for did he? He always said just something."  
  
"He always was fascinated with her Rin. The first time we ran into her began it.  
  
Especially when she freed the tetsuiga. I always wondered what witchcraft she was using  
  
on our lord." he said quietly.   
  
"She probably hasn't realized how he feels or maybe she did and that's why she left."  
  
Jaken didn't say anything so Rin spoke up again. "I remember when she saved me when  
  
Sesshomaru was fighting his half-brother. I ran into the middle of the fight and Inuyasha  
  
released an attack and it came right at me. She threw herself in front of me and got  
  
injured from protecting me. Her friends began to yell at him for his carelessness and they  
  
tried to drag her off to a village to be healed yet she wouldn't go until she was sure I was  
  
ok."  
  
"She's a weird one. I would have left you." he snorted.  
  
She grinned at him. "Would have being the key words. You care to much about me now  
  
to do that or is it your life you care more about." she laughed as he grumbled to himself.  
  
"You know I didn't recognize her at first. I'm surprised Sesshomaru didn't either. This Rin  
  
has to go visit an old friend." she said quietly as she walked back to the castle to find  
  
Sesshomaru. Jaken followed grumbling all the while behind her.  
  
Muahaha this was a short chapter I know. The next one I will try and make longer.Can  
  
any of you guess who Rin's going to visit? Will the voice in Sess's head ever leave him  
  
alone? Ha only when he expresses his feelings. Will that ever happen? Umm I don't know  
  
yet you'll just have to keep coming back to check out on my story. Has Sesshomaru  
  
always had a fascination with a heroine? (SK's influence. BIG WORDS. noooo!!) I think  
  
so but yea this is my story so anyway. Will this sugar high I'm on ever end? These things  
  
and more will be revealed soon. I luv you all your reviews mean a lot to me.   
  
ML  
  
ML: My sister still says Sess's gay. Sick her fan girls.  
  
*MA is attacked by rabid Sess Fan girls*  
  
ML: *laughs loudly* That'll teach you muahahaha  
  
*MA crawls out of the pile of fan girls covered in bruises and a broken limb or two.*  
  
ML: AHH!! How can you still be alive? *attacks MA*  
  
While I'm doing this take the time to review and come back for another chapter soon 


	13. chp 12

Disclaimer: Don't make me have Fluffy chase after you  
  
Oh wow you guys I feel so bad for not updating in like a long time. Really I do feel bad please forgive me for that oversight of mine. Unfortunately one thing after another has come up then I was struck down with writers block and I ended up getting grounded a lot blush and I found it hard to get ahold of SmilingKitsune and had to give up any thought of talking to her except for at school and I find out she's now posting her own stories and helping ForestSprite her own story is Saving Sango if I remember correctly --". You should really check them out if you haven't already. They're pretty good and she posts under our friends name ForestSprite so if you're looking for it look under her name. I am also really hopeful you guys all will forgive my stupidity and enjoy. Thanx I luv you all.   
  
ML  
  
**Betrayal  
  
**MoonLightning  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The wind whipped her long black tresses around every which way, her eyes stung with tears at how fast they were going. She giggled softly and urged the two-headed dragon Ah-Un to go faster. Jaken behind her gave an irritated squak which she just ignored enjoying the freedom of riding on Ah-Un again going places.  
  
Before her she could see the beautiful village and with an inward sigh she patted the giant dragon to let it know to stop. With a mighty roar the dragon came to a halt and she leapt lightly off the dragon watching as Jaken slid off the dragons scaly side falling face first in the the ground. Smiling affectionately she helped the old retainer up and patted the dragons side. "Ah-Un stay close by because I have no idea how long this will take." she said to it. Nodding to show they understood they went to find some good grass.   
  
"Ready Jaken?" she asked the small toad.  
  
"Let's just get this over with Rin." he grumbled.  
  
"You whine to much." she teased earning a humph from him. She entered the village confidently ignoring the looks she received as people halted in their chores to take a look at her. She just smiled happily and kept walking right through the village the short toad having to run to keep up with her long stride.   
  
Her eyes widened in amazement at the beautiful hut that had been made a little way outside the village. There was a large garden in the front that seemed to be very well tended to and against the walls of the house there was a small herb garden. She watched in amusement as two kids came racing out from behind the home chasing each other and giggling. The two tumbled to the ground before one a small girl ended up the victor pinning her brother to the ground.   
  
Jumping up she did a victory dance sticking her tongue out at her brother when she was finally spotted. The girl stumbled backwards looking at her surprised. "Hello." Rin said gently to them. "Is your mother or father home?"  
  
"I am their mother." a beautiful young woman said in her early 20's appearing at the doorway.  
  
"Sango." Rin said bowing her head in greeting.  
  
"No need to do that Rin. We are all friends. Come in won't you?" Sango said smiling affectionately at the beautiful girl who had grown from a small little runt into a thing of grace and beauty. "Will you be joining us as well Jaken? I am making tea right now." she offered.  
  
Nodding his head shortly he went to join them in the hut.  
  
With Kagome  
  
The forest was cold and dark. She shivered softly as she tried to coax the small spark she had just produced into a large fire. "Come on now. This is not funny." she grumbled as the spark went out again.  
  
Muttering some choice words she grabbed the two small flint stones she had found earlier and struck them hard together above the dry grass and twigs, producing sparks that flew every which way. Finally one landed and began to grow a bit bigger. She cupped her hands around it blowing gently to try and make it bigger.  
  
"You can do it Kagster." she said softly to herself as she smiled watching the fire grow and grow. She threw in some small branches and watched as the fire ate them up greedily, breaking it down.  
  
"Yes." she shouted happily throwing her hands above her in victory. 'Now if only Bolt and Yuri could share in her happiness.' she thought silently to herself as she settled against the huge trunk of a pine tree, making herself comfortable as she kept her eyes on the fire tossing branches in everynow and then.   
  
'But I had to leave them behind for the time being and of course they had to be angry at me when I left them with the villagers.' she shook her head sadly. 'They gotta understand what I do is what I think is best for them though. If I hadn't heard so much about this particular demon I'm hunting I probably would have let them come but the thing is horrible. It goes specifically after young children and eats their souls then their bodies. There is no way I can allow that to happen to Yuri and she is being left behind for her own good. If she's angry at me let her. What's another person?' she tried to argue to herself but that last bit didn't help any.  
  
'Who was she fooling? She was a complete fool who was in the middle of a huge dangerous forest by herself with no other companions that she could at least switch off with and do guard duty but no she just had to go by herself and sign her death wish.' she gazed wistfully at the leaping flames the red and orange flickered and jumped about.   
  
'Just like a dance' she thought to herself hypnotized by the flames. 'So beautiful yet so deadly. How come it is that some of the most beautiful things in the world are so dangerous?' a picture of Sesshomaru came unbidden into her mind.  
  
She shook her head furiously as if trying to dislodge the picture. "That's not right." she murmured out loud as she stood up and stretched her eyes straying back to the flames. She bent down and picked up some branches and tossed them in watching as they were devoured by the flames. 'So hungry...'  
  
Her eyes scanned around her surroundings. It felt so weird to be by herself again. She was used to being with her two companions unless she came across a village that wasn't particularly demon friendly then she usually found them a place not to far from it so she could get to them fast as she would get them supplies and earn money by getting rid of bad spirits or hunting down demons.  
  
To tell the truth her life wasn't all that bad except for being hunted by Inuyasha. She had hoped after the final battle and with the completion of the cursed jewel she could return and see her friends. There was so much of this time that she hadn't seen while she was running around hunting for the jewel fragments that she wanted to take her time and see it all and she was seeing it all now but it wasn't the way she thought it would have been.  
  
This period was so beautiful and untamed. A pureness you couldn't find in her period in the future where buildings and pollution had killed it all.  
  
Once more her eyes traveled looking around her. She remembered the last time she had been by herself in much of the same position as now. She had to leave her two companions behind while she went after a particularly trouble making demon. She had camped out and....  
  
flashback  
  
She felt nervous the whole time as if there was someone watching her. She had been continuiously looking around her and still hadn't seen anything but she just couldn't dislodge the thought that someone was there and watching her. She shivered as she wrapped a cottong blanket around her a bit tighter. She had been having problems with getting her fire started so she had to go without.   
  
Her hand reached to her side where she had her sword hanging as well as a dagger and behind her was her bow which she let her fingers graze against just to assure herself that it was really there and wasn't going to suddenly disappear on her.  
  
Her shoulders drooped a bit as she became relaxed knowing she could protect herself. She slumped against the tree behind her and slid down to plop on her bottom. She stretched her arms above her curiously cat like as she yawned, her eyes were drooping dangerously as she was on the danger of falling asleep.  
  
Something just wasn't right. a part in the back of her mind yelled out but the rest of her body didn't agree.  
  
No something is not right. the voice yelled loudly as her eyes slipped closed. I have to fight it, this has got to be a trap. I wasn't this tired just a bit ago. What kind of magic is this? she thought wildly.  
  
She fought against the tide that threatened to take her down and not let her back up. Her hands groped blindly trying to find something before grasping onto a small glass mirror she had set beside her. Her hands crushed it tightly in her grasp and she felt the bite of it getting into her skin. She grimaced slightly as she continously crushed it in her bare fingers allowing the pain to try and wake her up. She struggled against the drowsiness until she finally reached the top. Her eyes fluttered open tiredly and her weary mind took in the laughter.  
  
Laughter? Someone was there. She pushed her body trying to move her sluggish limbs but they refused to obey. Something was still wrong. Why couldn't she move?  
  
Panic rushed through her and she was wide awake as her eyes snapped to the laughing figure of Inuyasha.  
  
"So persistent. You've always been stubborn," he murmured his blood red eyes resting on her unmoving figure. "I never realized you were that stubborn though. I guess I'll have to kill the healer that told me this was one of the strongest sleeping potions." he said as he pulled out a small package for her to see. "It obviously didn't work all that well if you're awake now did it?"  
  
Her mouth worked as she tried to form words but she couldn't get anything past her stuck throat. She swallowed hard as she tried again.  
  
"Speechless?" he asked her grinning.  
  
Her eyes narrowed on him and she threw her head back as she gathered spit and spat it out watching as it landed at his feet.  
  
"Tsk. That's not very lady like Kagome." he said smirking showing her his elongated fangs. "I think that I'll have to teach you some manners." he walked toward her, actually the better word would be stalked.  
  
She struggled to move her body but she couldn't. He wasn't more then a foot away from her. "Don't come any closer." she slurred glaring at him. She felt so stupid and weak, there was no way she could fight him if she couldn't move. She could hardly think so couldn't reach the deep pool inside her that contained her magic.  
  
"Or else what? You can't fight against me and you will finally be mind."  
  
"Don't come any closer. I'm here to find the demon that has been killing all those innocent people."  
  
He laughed out loud. At her confused expression he smirked. "It was a sham Kagome. I threatened those fools at the village to tell you that if you came by or I'd kill them all. You've been fooled by your own race. You're being betrayed left and right aren't you?" he chuckled. "They would send a beautiful miko such as yourself to her death just to save their own hides. Don't worry though after I'm through with you I'll kill them."  
  
Tears worked their way to her eyes. "Why do you continue to do this to me?" she choked out.  
  
"Because you deserve to suffer. Always happy and smiling. You had a family who loved you and friends." he spat out angrily.  
  
"They were your friends too." she said desperately.  
  
"They wouldn't have been my friends if you hadn't been there." he said shaking his head. He turned his attention back to her smirking. "Don't worry though. This will all be over soon and you can rest in peace."  
  
"Pieces you mean?" she shouted angrily at him.  
  
His smirk if possible widened even more. "You could say that," he stalked closer to her and kneeled by her side. "So beautiful." he murmured as he gripped her chin tilting it upwards. He pressed his lips against her, punishingly, he pressed his tongue forcefully into her mouth as he swept her mouth ignoring her muted cries as she tried to fight back against him. She bit down hard earning a yelp of pain from him.  
  
He drew back and pressed a finger to his tongue to see blood. His eyes lit evilly. "Naughty naughty. I was planning on making this easy for you but it would seem you have to be taught how to behave like a proper bitch should." he kissed her again this time, hard and once again forced his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped it around hers and dragged it into his mouth were he sucked on it then pierced it with his sharp fangs earning a cry of pain from Kagome. Tears slid from her eyes at the sharp pain as he continued the kiss. His hands slid down to her stomach and pulled up her shirt revealing her strong, lean stomach. He dragged his sharp nails over her leaving painful red welts behind.  
  
He laughed as she tried to press her body further into the ground to avoid the pain of his nails as he pulled back from her lips. He took in her glare and grinned viciously. "Is something the matter love?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly her hand came up at him and hard as she smacked him hard in the face with her dagger drawn, making a cut that went from above his right eye and down to his jaw, the crimson blood dripped as he looked at her with angry eyes. "You bitch." he growled as he gripped her arms with his strong hands.   
  
She flinched knowing there would be bruises later but stared up at him defiantly. One hand let loose her shoulder and smacked hard against her cheek, sending her reeling. She brought a hand up tenderly to where he hit her as tears stung her eyes threatening to poor out. She held them back as best she could not wanting her enemy to see her cry.  
  
She thrust her magic into her hands as she punched him sending him far from her, into a tree. She stuggled to her feet drawing her sword out as he pulled himself up limping badly. "I will come back for you mark my words." he growled as he left into the darkness of the forest, concealing his figure as his aura disappeared telling her he was long gone.  
  
She collapsed to the ground as her pains became evident after the fight. "Why do you do this to me Inuyasha?" she murmrued.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Why do you do this to me Inuyasha?" she murmured. "What's this?" she murmured startled when she felt wetness on her cheek. She brought a delicate finger up and traced up the path of the wetness to find it coming from her eyes. She'd been crying.  
  
She quickly wiped it away. "I'm not a baby." she murmured angrily as she looked at the fire to see it was close to dying.   
  
She reached over to throw in another piece when she froze. It was the feeling she was being watched just like she had felt so long ago when Inuyasha had attacked her when she was on her own without Yuri or Bolt, but he couldn't be nearby could he?  
  
Her head snapped to the side as she heard the snap of a twig and with her keen sight she saw a dark figure making its way toward her.......  
  
Back with Rin  
  
"She's back Sango I know what I saw. If you don't believe me ask Jaken. He'll tell you." Rin said to the older woman after she accounted for the last few days of when she had seen Jade/Kagome.   
  
The older woman looked to the old toad who was nodding his head in agreement with the youths words. "What she says is the truth." he said honestly as he sipped on his tea.  
  
"I just.... i-it's just to much to..." she stood up using the chair to help her stand. Her legs trembled dangerously underneath her. "She wouldn't though. She'd have told us if she didn't make it back."  
  
"Would she have?" Jaken asked looking at her knowingly.  
  
"He's right Sango-chan." Rin said looking down at her feet afraid to look at the woman who was so strong in battle turn weak in the face of truth. "We all know that Kagome put her friends first and foremost in front of herself. If she thought that knowledge of her being alive would bring you trouble would she really tell you? If she thought that people would come after you thinking you would know where she was always at would she tell you?"  
  
"No, it's just not right." Sango said as tears streaked down her face. "She's been here this whole time and has had to suffer alone? It's not right, she can't be hear." she sobbed.  
  
"They are right though. I told you she was still around when I sensed her presence not to long back and none of you believed me then. Are you willing to believe me now?" Shippo entered the small sitting room, his face serious. He had grown so much now being a year older then Rin at the young age of 12, his long red hair was pulled into a horse tail and he was dressed casually in black pants and white shirt with a forest green vest over it.  
  
"What's going on in here?" a male voice shouted through the front door. They turned to see Miroku in his purple robes storm into the room and hurry to Sango bringing into his strong arms as she collapsed against him. He hugged her tightly whispering soothing words as he looked questionly at the two guests who sat in sorrow filled silence neither one able to look into his eyes. He looked to Shippo who was leaning against a wall his eyes too looked down at the ground, his hands were locked into tight fists and his sharp claws dug into his skin breaking the delicate skin causing him to bleed.  
  
"What is going on in here?" he repeated in his strong voice.  
  
"Miroku-san." Rin greeted eyes down still not meeting his.   
  
"I come home to find my two children frantic outside because of something going on inside and find my wife about to collapse and in tears along with my adopted son who looks like he's just seen a ghost. I'd appreciate to know what's going on this minute." he said in a quiet dangerous tone.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miroku." Rin said as she raised, wattery brown eyes to his violet ones. "I didn't mean to hurt them but I thought they deserved to know the truth. Please forgive me." she sobbed as tears rushed down her face.  
  
Jaken in an unusual gesture of companionship rested a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "It's not your fault Rin-chan. They do deserve to know and the monk shouldn't be taking his frustration out on you." he said his beady eyes on the surprised looking monk.  
  
Snapping out of his stupor his eyes softened on the young girl. "I'm not angry at you Rin-chan. The old toady there," Jaken snorted at him. "is right. I shouldn't be taking out my frustration on you. Would you care to tell me what's been going on?"  
  
Her tears subsided and she ducked her face to look at the ground as she once again repeated what she had told Sango about Kagome still being alive and how she went under a different name and had two new companions. She told him about how she arrived at Sesshomaru's castle and how she escaped both times and then fell into silence.  
  
The room was very quiet except for the silent sobs that came from Sango. Carefully almost fearfully Rin looked up to see the monks reaction. What she saw scared her a bit.   
  
His eyes glittered dangerously, and his lips were drawn thin. He looked like a mad man who wanted revenge and it scared her to see him like that. He was always such a peaceful kind man and to see him like that was even worse then to see Sango in the shape she was in at the moment.  
  
Jaken seemed to sense her fear as he spoke to the monk. "Your anger can do you no good monk. She has chosen what she thinks is right and you can't change it."  
  
"My anger can do me no good?" he asked angrily. "I will find this sorry half-breed and I will kill him myself if I have to if it will free Kagome and bring her back to us." he growled out.  
  
"Jaken is right Miroku." Shippo spoke up. His voice was quiet and subdued and he looked up. His emerald green eyes shined with tears that were being held back. "Your anger will do you no good. We have to think this through and try to help out Kagome but we can't just jump in there or we'll get killed and what will that do to her? She's worked so hard to protect us that if we do get killed what's to keep her living? Right now she's living to keep us safe."  
  
Miroku's anger disolved at the pain in the kits voice and eyes. Carefully with Sango in his arms he pulled the young man into the hug as well and he let loose as his tears streamed down his face. "I'll be damned if I'm not angry at her though. I don't care if she was protecting us she still could have told us." he cried along with Sango.  
  
Rin's head bent down guiltly at the sorrow she had brought the cheerful family. "I feel like I've done Kagome wrong by telling them this." she murmured softly to Jaken.  
  
"I think that you have done her right by letting them know. They have a reason to keep going on. Ever since she disappeared they have never been what they truly were before. Knowing she's still alive if not entirely well will hopefully fix that." he said just as softly to her.  
  
Tears streamed down her face again as she hugged him catching him by surprise as she cried into his shoulder. He patted her back uncertainly as she cried. "Do not worry Rin. This may all end out for the best."  
  
End chapter  
  
ok I'm ending here as long as a wait as i've given you i'm still having some trouble knowing where to go from here. i hope you like and remember to r&r  
  
ML 


	14. chp 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing :P  
  
Thanx for all the reviews you guyz gave me and Monkeygirl I'm sorry you didn't like the  
  
last chapter, sorry to disappoint you with it, hopefully you'll be liking this a bit more and  
  
if not once again sorry.  
  
Betrayal  
  
MoonLightning  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she tried to catch a glimpse of the figure hiding in the  
  
shadows of the forest. Her hands held her bow ready before her, an arrow ready to fire,  
  
glowing the soft pink of her energy.  
  
"Are you scared little miko?" the voice asked. It was a deep soothing voice that made her  
  
relax against sound reasoning. "You should be. There are many scary things in this  
  
forest."  
  
"Are you one of those scary things?" she asked challenging him.  
  
"No, hardly am I a scary thing." the voice chuckled. She couldn't help but smile a bit.  
  
Realizing what she was doing she shook her head roughly trying to pull herself back  
  
together.  
  
"Why hide in the shadows if you're not a scary thing? Come join me at my fire." she said  
  
in a steady voice motioning with her bow to the fire she had blazing next to her.  
  
"Do I get a chance to explain myself before I'm pierced with your amazing arrows?" the  
  
voice asked amused.  
  
She paused thoughtfully. This could be a trap yet I sense nothing evil from this being she  
  
concluded. "Fine." the bow disintegrated in her hands and she was weaponless except for  
  
her dagger she kept strapped to her side.  
  
The shadow came closer to the light and she had to hold back a gasp at the sight of the  
  
demon before her. He was beautiful she thought amazed looking at him. He had short  
  
blue hair that lay down sticking out and icy gray eyes, with two sky blue stripes gracing  
  
each cheek. On top of his head was two small white cat ears. He must have been at least  
  
seven feet tall she thought, her head craning back to look at him. He was dressed in a  
  
black chinese fighting outfit with a light blue dragon wrapping around the design and two  
  
tails much like Kirara's twitched behind him with light blue tips. Her face became  
  
thoughtful as she looked at him carefully, her eyes rested on his forehead where a small  
  
blue crescent moon facing the opposite direction Sesshomaru's did with a blue star by it  
  
was.   
  
She quickly struggled to her feet and bowed to the lord of the northern lands. Not many  
  
people knew what he looked like as he was rarely seen but his symbol was well known.  
  
"My lord." she murmured.  
  
He just smiled at her. "No need for such things child. I don't really like them."  
  
She smiled in return, she was beginning to like this man. She sat down in her spot and  
  
motioned for him to join her as she grabbed the tea pot she had heating over it. "Would  
  
you like some tea....?" she asked waiting for his name.  
  
"Shido." he supplied as he sat down. "Yes I would."  
  
Nodding her head she reached into her small pack and drew out two cups and poured him  
  
some hot water and added a tea bag into it before handing it to him. Nodding his thanks  
  
he drank it as she did the same.  
  
After a period of silence he spoke up. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."  
  
"I didn't think I was in the northern lands." she said.  
  
"You're not but there was word of a traveling miko who was very powerful."  
  
"I'm not that powerful." she said.  
  
"I wouldn't say as much. In fact I'd have to say you're more powerful then the great  
  
Midoriko." she blushed at the compliment. "You see there aren't many miko's left and I  
  
remembered a tale of a miko who used to travel with a strange group to beat the evil  
  
hanyou Naraku for the jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama. It was said she was also quiet  
  
powerful but disappeared at the end of the battle after she completed the jewel and was  
  
attacked by the hanyou she was friends with. He took the jewel and made a wish to be a  
  
full demon and the jewel returned to the miko as he attacked her and she ran and  
  
supposedly reached her home and was safe."  
  
"She did make it home safe." she said lifting her chin up a bit as she spoke to him.  
  
He chuckled. "It's no good to lie to me child. I know that you are her, the miko Kagome.  
  
I also know that you still protect the Shikon no Tama yet don't know why am I correct?"  
  
"A wish was made." she said, her shoulders drooped slightly as she accepted the fact that  
  
he knew the truth. "It shouldn't be here anymore. Do you know why?"  
  
"Unfortunately I don't child." she sighed. "Don't worry... What are you called now?  
  
Don't want to give your position away to the one that hunts you."  
  
She looked at him grinning happily. "Jade. The name's Jade."  
  
"Well Jade I have a proposition. I'm getting old."  
  
"You don't look that old." she murmured looking at him.  
  
He smiled. "Thank you. Good to know I don't look as old as I feel. I am without a heir  
  
though and I want someone who is strong and can make good choices to take over for  
  
me. I want you to be my heir."  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "But-but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"My kit, my companions. I can't give up my life as a traveler. It's all I know."  
  
"I don't expect you to give it up completely." he said resting a placating hand on her  
  
shoulders. "You would stay in my lands with me and learn what you need to know and  
  
can travel in between your lessons and your companions can join us."  
  
"Yuri and Bolt?"  
  
"Yes." he chuckled. "It would seem I had heard right that you had adopted a small  
  
kitsune taking it under your wing. She will learn how to fight so she can protect herself.  
  
I'm not going to say this is an easy thing. You'll have enemies and there will be people  
  
who won't like you at all, basically because you're a human and you're taking over my  
  
job which many are fighting over amongst themselves for the minute I die. Think about it  
  
for awhile."  
  
She turned to look into the blazing fire noticing it was going down she pointed a finger at  
  
it annoyed making a fire out of her energy again to keep warm. 'I am beginning to get  
  
tired of constantly traveling, but politics? Mom did say I was good at them. Maybe I can  
  
do this. He wouldn't ask if he didn't think I could handle it. Can I do it? Am I ready for  
  
such a responsibility?' her hand slipped into her huge sleeve and touched the small pouch  
  
that was sewn inside it holding the completed Shikon no Tama. 'He's entirely  
  
trustworthy as far as I'm concerned. He could have killed me already if that was what he  
  
wanted to do. I don't see why not.' her eyes glittered happily as she turned to face him.  
  
He looked curiously waiting for her answer.  
  
"Shido you got yourself a deal." she grinned.  
  
He held out his hand for her to shake but she surprised him by jumping over to him and  
  
hugging him. After a thoughtful moment he hugged her back smiling.  
  
She finally pulled back and looked at him thoughtfully as she felt something weird.  
  
"Were you the one spreading rumors about that demon that would attack children and  
  
take their souls?"  
  
"No, I didn't know there was such a thing about." he said in reply looking at her  
  
bewildered.   
  
"Incoming." she said grinning happily as she pushed his shoulders shoving him  
  
backwards and she leapt the opposite direction just as a huge demon came flying to the  
  
spot where they had just stood.  
  
Kagome stood up gracefully, wiping off imaginary dust. "You must be Yami." she said  
  
looking at the filthy scaly beast with disgust. The demons small squinty eyes narrowed on  
  
her and he grinned maniacally showing two rows on top and bottom of pointed teeth.   
  
"Is that healthy?" she asked raising a brow questioning. "A dentist would probably pull  
  
out a row in each so you don't have such a problem."  
  
The demon screamed confused, not understanding what she was saying and leapt at her.  
  
She nimbly moved out of the way forming her sword as it came past her scoring a hit to  
  
its shoulder. She spun to face it again as it attacked her again with its huge claws. She  
  
held her sword before her to block it and shifting the sword she threw it backwards and  
  
moved the sword again cutting it in the stomach.  
  
A wretched stench filled the air and she tried not to puke at it. She had cut the intestines,  
  
which were now spilling onto the ground as the demon cried out in pain squirming on the  
  
ground. She walked to its head holding her breath. 'Quick and merciful.' she thought as  
  
she quickly cut off its head.  
  
She stepped back watching as it turned to dust and the lost souls of the children he'd  
  
eaten came free and floated away. She allowed her sword to disappear when she heard  
  
clapping. She turned to find Shido there smiling. Blushing forgetting that he was there  
  
she smiled shyly at him.  
  
"It would seem that you are a better fighter then I had heard. I didn't even sense that  
  
thing until it was upon us."  
  
She grinned happily under his praise. "Thank you. So when do I start?"  
  
He smiled at her enthusiasm. "You start the minute you're ready to come with your two  
  
companions."  
  
"Well then," she began picking up her pack and putting out the magic fire. "I'm ready  
  
right now. How about we go to the village where I left them at then we can go back to  
  
your lands?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." he chuckled warmly as he fell in step beside her as she began to  
  
head back toward the village.   
  
"Company I can actually talk to." she said with a faint smile.  
  
"You don't talk to many others?"  
  
"Well it's not that but I'm always on the move following rumors and stopping at villages  
  
to help with sickness. I haven't had anybody to actually talk to in a long time. Yuri is a  
  
great kid but she's just that, a kid. She doesn't know about a lot of the things that are  
  
happening or have happened. Bolt doesn't talk at all I found." she said with a dramatic  
  
sigh and he laughed at her antics.  
  
"Have you run into any of your old companions or seen them since your 'safe return  
  
home?'" he asked her curiously.  
  
"Yes in fact I have. I usually check in on Sango, Shippo and Miroku once a month if I  
  
can, but usually it's once every three months that I can get back. They just don't know  
  
I'm there." she had a thoughtful look on her face. "I also recently had a run in with the  
  
lord of the western lands that involved me getting kidnapped twice." she said this with  
  
bitterness and annoyance evident in her voice. "I also saw Kouga there."  
  
A small smile tugged at his lips as he listened to her speak. It would seem she doesn't  
  
know of the lords affections for her. he thought amused. Then again not too many people  
  
knew to begin with but he did. He watched with amusement as she climbed one of the  
  
trees and jumped from branch to branch before she landed on a bad one and it broke  
  
underneath her. She fell heavily to the ground but got up again with a sheepish smile on  
  
her face as she muttered to herself. "Stupid demons make that look so easy."  
  
He was now smiling widely. If she wasn't able to handle the lands well at least she was  
  
enough for entertainment he thought chuckling soundlessly as they continued on their  
  
way to the village.  
  
After a couple hours of walking they were very close to the village when Kagome  
  
stopped walking almost making the demon lord plow her over when he didn't notice her  
  
pause right away. He looked at her questioning but she wasn't looking at him but around  
  
the forest. She held her hand before her and three throwing stars formed in it. She quickly  
  
let it loose and watched as it sliced through the trees and disappeared from sight followed  
  
by a yelp of fright and a growl. A smile on her face she walked forward with the lord  
  
following behind curiously.  
  
In front of them was a small female kitsune sitting on tip of a huge cat holding the three   
  
throwing stars inspecting them with a careful eye. "Wow kaa-san that was a close one."  
  
the kit murmured before she looked up at Kagome and threw herself into the older girls  
  
ready arms getting hugged.   
  
"I thought I told you and Bolt to stay in the village this time and not come after me." she  
  
scolded lightly as she pecked her on the cheek and scratched the large cat's head.  
  
"But kaa-san those people lied. They don't like demons, the minute you left the children  
  
threw rocks at me and Bolt protected me. They said we were corrupting the powerful  
  
priestess and should be killed before she couldn't be saved." the kit pouted looking up at  
  
her with glossy eyes.  
  
"They did, did they?" Kagome asked in a hard voice, her hair whipped around her in her  
  
sudden spike of energy as she glowed a soft lavender color. She gently set the kit back on  
  
the cat's back. "I will be right back." she said calmly. "Stay here and do not follow me to  
  
see what's happening." she turned to look at Shido. "Please watch them for me. They  
  
have a tendency to not listen to me."  
  
"Do not do anything foolish." was all he said.   
  
"I never do anything foolish." she replied as she walked off toward the village leaving the  
  
three by themselves. The small kit looked curiously, yet somewhat nervously at the man  
  
that had come with her mom. She jumped off the cat's back and walked closer to him  
  
cocking her head to the side as she looked up at his tall profile.  
  
"Yes small one?" he asked her as he crouched down to her height.  
  
"You're tall." she grinned. "What's your name?"  
  
He chuckled a bit softly at her happiness. "I'm Shido." he said to the wide-eyed curious  
  
kit.  
  
"Wow so does that mean you're the northern lord?" she asked tilting her head to the  
  
other side.  
  
"Yes that would be me? How did you know that?"  
  
"Kaa-san knows everything, she knows all the different lords and ladies and the rulers of  
  
packs. She makes it a point to visit the ones closest to us a lot to get allowance through  
  
the lands without a problem. We've never gone to the northern lands yet. We just got  
  
back from patrolling in the south."  
  
"What kind of things did you do in the south?"  
  
She flashed him a grin showing her sharp canines, her eyes danced around in amusement  
  
at something. "We went to different villages offering medical help, protection,  
  
exorcisms, and even hunted down bandits. We were even invited to the Southern Lords  
  
home and got to meet him and the lady. They were very nice to us and even offered to  
  
pay kaa-san a lot to stay with them. She turned them down though."  
  
"Oh?" he asked amused. He remembered the letter he recently received from his friend  
  
the southern lord Ryu who was talking about an amazing human. He sounded severely  
  
disappointed that she turned down his offer to live in the castle in a life of luxury for  
  
traveling, healing and fighting, he had his thoughts that it probably was Kagome and now  
  
he knew for certain that it was.  
  
He jumped in slight surprise when he heard a loud bang from off in the distance, but the  
  
other two just seemed to be very calm about it. "What do you think she did this time?"  
  
the small kit asked the cat that now shrunk and was rolling on the ground in laughter.   
  
"I'm betting she did that illusion thing again or maybe...." the kit said excitedly.  
  
"Or maybe she did something new this time." a laughing voice said. They turned to see  
  
Kagome standing there with her eyes dancing in amusement. The kit pouted though her  
  
eyes still held laughter.  
  
"Man and you didn't let me see it this time." she said sticking her tongue out at her  
  
adopted mother.  
  
"So did you guys get acquainted?" she asked looking at them ignoring the kits actions.  
  
"He's the northern lord." the kit chirped happily.  
  
"Uh-huh. Did he tell us what we'll be doing?" she asked looking at him. He shook his  
  
head negatively. "Ok then Yuri, Bolt we're going to live in the northern lands with Shido  
  
here. He has offered me a chance to help him out and he'll see to it that you get your  
  
training still, this of course doesn't mean we'll be giving up our traveling completely. At  
  
least up until when I take over I take it?" she asked looking at him watching as he nodded  
  
his head.  
  
"Wow kaa-san. You're going to be the lady of the Northern Lands?" she asked excitedly.   
  
"Only if it works out. This is a trial and error thing, if I can't handle it after a couple of  
  
months we leave. So what do you two think? Wanna give it a try?" she asked them with a  
  
grin.   
  
She was tackled to the ground by two happily excited youkais. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
she chuckled as Shido helped her stand up.  
  
"Shall we go now then?" she asked Shido. With a nod of his head Bolt transformed to her  
  
larger state again and Yuri jumped onto her back with Kagome and they all raced off to  
  
the northern lands to start their new lives.  
  
end chappy  
  
ok sorry it's so short but i had to hurry up and get this posted before i left cause i have no  
  
idea how long i'll really be gone it might even be a day or it might be a month anyway  
  
just please be patient and hold up for the next chapter. maybe SmilingKitsune will work  
  
on it for you guyz if I can beg her to do it. Until next time R&R  
  
MoonLightning 


End file.
